


蔓越莓  年下预警   持续更新中

by Calendula07



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calendula07/pseuds/Calendula07
Summary: Loki哥哥和Thor宝宝的恋爱发展史





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 年下预警年下预警年下预警年下预警

如果说可乐炸鸡是Thor·Odinson最喜欢的食物，那么焦糖布丁绝对是他最常吃的甜品，为什么他会经常吃这个？是因为他的监护人之一Loki很喜欢吃。

Thor第一次和Loki见面是因为Frigga外出考察而家里的爸爸Odin和姐姐Hela一个忙于公司的事务一个忙于学业，当时年仅3岁的Thor就被Frigga丢给了自己带的一个学生，嗯，就是Loki·Laufeyson先生。

按理来说Loki是一个相当讨厌小孩子的人，自己爸爸Laufey那边的亲戚众多，Laufey家族又是一个极具家族意识的族群，每年的家族聚会是必须的，然而每年聚会时候家族里众多的孩子让Loki叫苦不迭，因为Loki不喜欢小孩子所以会尽可能地躲开，奈何Loki长了一张好看的脸，也许是孩子天不怕地不怕的心性，所以不管Loki再怎么冷着脸也会被一群孩子包围着，一群吵吵闹闹的身高不及他膝盖的低矮生物就围着他，可以说快要了他的命了。虽然这样说，但是心情好的时候他还会努力劝服自己，带孩子们去公园然后坐在长凳上看着他们，但更多时候都是Loki一个人趁孩子们还没有找到自己就早早地溜了。

话说那个阳光灿烂的下午，还在教室等待老师的Loki听到了一阵急促的高跟鞋声音，一抬头就看到了跑进教室的，脸上带着细微汗珠的，小小地喘着气的Frigga教授，“老师？”  
“Loki你能帮我一个忙吗？”Frigga走到Loki的位置前面突然抓起他的双手然后用自己的大眼睛看着自己的学生。  
说真的，Frigga这位平素温柔的教授猛地这样带着略微可怜的眼神求自己，先不说她是自己最喜欢的老师，光是看着这张脸和眼睛Loki就不忍拒绝。  
“真的是太谢谢你了！Thor！快进来！”

Loki侧过身就看到教师前门那里出现了一个金色的小东西，怯生生地扒着门框看自己，Frigga又招了招手小东西又赶紧跑过来躲在Frigga身后，抱住Frigga的腿。  
“最近华纳海姆那边有一个学术交流会，我要赶过去，家里的人太不靠谱了，你能帮我带带Thor吗？他不挑吃的，你吃什么给他吃什么就可以了。”Frigga又想了想，“早晚各给他喝一次牛奶就行了。那么，麻烦你了！我几天就回来了。”

Frigga又弯下腰把Thor拉出来，“Thor，妈妈要出去工作，这几天你就和这位哥哥一起，你要听哥哥的话知道吗？好了，去打个招呼吧！”说罢她把小Thor往前推了推，小家伙的两只手紧张地搅在一起，低着的头稍稍抬起来了一点，然后湛蓝的大眼睛就向上看着Loki。  
Loki看着这个身高不到自己膝盖，比自己小了将近17年的生物，想到最近都要和这个小东西一起生活，他莫名地开始感到紧张了。

Loki今年20岁，母亲的早逝让Laufey专注于自己的学术，Laufey不止一次地告诉幼年的Loki，“陪伴在你身边的人处于各种理由都会离你远去，能陪伴你的只有你自己，所以说学术是多么值得投资的一件事啊。”所以在别的小朋友在外面玩沙堆的时候Loki总是在书房里学习，因此他比平常人更早地完成了学业，现在他是Frigga带的一名研究生。

感受到了Loki的僵硬，Frigga给了他一个鼓励的眼神，然后Loki缓缓蹲下来，拉住了Thor的双手，“我叫Loki，这几天你和我一起等妈妈回来，好吗？”说完Loki还在脸上挤出了一个僵硬的微笑。  
小Thor在经过几秒的打量之后，甜甜地说了一声“好”然后一下子扑到Loki怀里抱住了Loki的脖子。

和Frigga在外面吃了饭，小家伙哭兮兮地告别了妈妈然后在Loki的怀中睡过去，Loki也就把他抱回了家。  
好在Loki在阿斯加德求学是一个人住，把人放在床上，拿了一张家里最软的毛巾打湿后给Thor做了最简单的清洁然后自己去洗澡，一天就在Loki闭上眼睛的时候结束了。


	2. 02

Loki有着良好的作息规律，睁开眼睛时指针还没到点，闹钟还没有响，Loki掀开被子准备起床，身边传来的哼哼唧唧的声音让他僵住了身子，随即反应过来从今天开始有个小东西要和自己一起生活了。轻柔地把被子给Thor盖上，Loki轻手轻脚地走出了卧室，先和平时一样给自己煮了咖啡，烤了吐司片，坐在餐桌上精致地吃完了早餐收拾好餐具后他按照Frigga的吩咐给Thor热了一杯牛奶，想了想又给他煎了一个鸡蛋和培根。  
差不多到了起床的时间Loki准备去叫Thor起床了，他轻轻地把门推开，出乎意料地Thor已经醒了，看样子他是在自己穿衣服，但是老是弄不好，衣服皱皱的挂在脖子上，裤子也歪歪扭扭地挂在腰上。听到开门的声音Thor转过头来，一看到Loki他就猛地缩到了被子里把自己裹住。Loki憋着笑走到了床边，他走到床边坐下来，没有说话。Thor在被子里憋得没气了悄悄把头露了出来，看到就是Loki翠绿的眸子带笑看着他，小朋友一下子急了，奶声奶气地说，“你不准笑！”  
Loki依旧笑盈盈地看着他，“你是第一次自己穿衣服吗？很厉害哦。”  
得到表扬的Thor眼睛里突然出现了一丝光彩，但是依旧怯生生的问，“真的吗？”  
在看到Loki点头之后他还特别骄傲地告诉Loki，“我是看我妈妈给我穿衣服学会的！”然后他跳出被子开始继续穿那身被蜷得皱巴巴的衣服，Loki一直看着他，最后只是帮他扯了扯皱子然后带着他去厕所洗漱，Thor进去后Loki就走了出来，但是在沙发上等了很久里面的人都还没出来，Loki想Thor会不会掉进马桶了，他又走到了厕所。

Thor正站在马桶盖上想去拿梳洗台上的牙刷，看到进来的Loki又很是尴尬地从马桶盖上面下来。Loki这才反应过来，梳洗台的高度对于一个2岁的孩子来说太高了，自己把他带进去后居然就直接走了。他赶紧把牙刷递给Thor，然后又出去找了一个很稳固的凳子放在厕所里给Thor垫脚。弄完这些东西出来Loki精心准备的早餐已经快凉了，本来想放微波炉重新热一下，但是Thor说自己已经饿了，闹着要吃东西，最后连牛奶都没有进微波炉。

Frigga出去了，导师不在Loki就只能自己做课题，但是他看到沙发旁边坐着的金色小东西抱着熊看着他，那双蓝色的大眼睛让他实在不能专心写东西。他又想到今早晨Thor在厕所的窘境，于是他决定带小朋友出去买点东西。听到要出门去超市，Thor特别兴奋地背上了自己的小书包，穿好了鞋子在门口等着Loki。

路上Thor一直牵着Loki，本来是想牵Loki的手，但是Loki真的太高了，Thor够不着，只能勉为其难地拉着Loki的裤子，这下可苦了Loki了，他一个大长腿平时走路都飞快，现在有一个小东西拉着自己裤腿，注定是不能走快的，于是平时只需要10分钟的路程今天走了半个小时。

给Thor置办了一些必需的生活用品后Loki看Thor站在一个货架前不动，他想大概是小朋友想要买一些零食或者小玩具，但是等他走过去的时候看到Thor看的是……狗粮？  
他蹲下来问他，“你看这个干什么？”  
Thor回答他“我能买这个吗？”

Loki以为他在家里养了狗，但是他记得似乎是Hela养了一只大狗吧？Fennir不是除了Hela谁也不亲吗？

“你养了小狗吗？你如果想回家的话我们等会可以过去。”  
Thor摇了摇头，“我们家里没有养小狗，姐姐有一只大狗了，不能养小狗了。”  
“那你买这个干什么呢？”  
“上次姐姐带我去超市我说要吃的她指了一下这个我就拿回家了，但是妈妈没收了，没有给我吃。”

Loki现在算是知道为什么Frigga不要Hela带孩子了。他觉得他必须要纠正Thor对于狗粮的认知。  
“这个东西你不能吃。”  
“是因为我太小了吗？那我长大了能吃吗？”

……

Thor又拿出了他那种眼神，Loki最受不了这种眼神，不是讨厌，是让他无法应付。本来到嘴边的“长大了也不能吃”硬生生地被憋成了“对，这个要你长大了才能吃。”

“要长多大呢？”  
“和我一样大。”  
“Loki那你吃吗？”  
“我不吃。”  
“为什么不吃？”  
“就像你不喜欢吃蔬菜一样，我也不喜欢吃这个。”

Thor似懂非懂地点了点头，然后把手上的狗粮放回了货架。

Calendula


	3. 03

出了超市已经是下午1点过了，如果平时是Loki一个人出来他肯定只买一杯咖啡就搞定了，但是现在还有一个人跟着他，想了想，他决定带Thor去一般的茶餐厅，但是在路过一家炸鸡店的时候Thor整个人就定在门口不动了，然后张着自己的大眼睛使劲眨巴。

“小朋友吃这个不健康。”  
“可是我妈妈说每个月都能吃一次的。”  
“你这个月没有吃过？”  
Thor使劲摇头。Loki不禁回想起了上个星期Frigga给他打电话叫他带点炸鸡去学校。  
“真的没吃过？”  
Thor还是使劲摇头。

最后还是Loki妥协了，因为手上提着两大包东西真的太重了，口袋勒着他手疼，他也想坐下来休息一下。

给小朋友置办生活用品是真的麻烦，Loki把两大包东西放在地板上后整个人就瘫软在了床上，最后甚至不知不觉地就睡过去了，当他醒过来的时候已经快晚上8点了。他走出卧室看到Thor很安静地坐在沙发上喝着刚刚买回来的酸奶看着动画片，但电视的声音却开得很小。看到起床的Loki他特别高兴地跑过去把手中的酸奶举起来，“Loki哥哥！你要喝酸奶吗！”  
Loki揉了揉眉心，朝Thor摆了摆手，“不用了你喝吧，饿了吗？我去做晚饭。”

和Thor生活的第一天是在Loki手忙脚乱地给小朋友洗了澡之后结束的，虽然下午睡了一觉但Loki现在是真的很困，一挨着枕头就睡着了。

第二天早晨，由于昨天置办了很多小朋友的生活用品，一切都变得井然有序，也没有出现Thor拿不到牙刷，看不到镜子的情况了。吃完早餐Loki告诉Thor自己要写论文，昨天给你买了几本图书，电视你也能看，你就自己坐在沙发上玩吧。然后在Loki就端着电脑进了卧室，学习的过程中Thor居然真的一次都没有来打扰他。Loki在惊叹Thor居然这么听话的时候他打开门悄悄往客厅里面看，因为Loki家是木质的地板，所以Thor直接就坐在地上，抱着他的小熊，一个人叽叽咕咕地在说些什么。Loki没有穿鞋悄悄地走到Thor背后，小朋友拉着小熊像知心朋友一样分享着心事。

“小熊你有哥哥吗？”  
“我有一个姐姐，她有一只大狗狗，但是大狗狗只喜欢姐姐。”  
“我还有一个哥哥，他长得好漂亮！他比姐姐还要漂亮！”  
“哥哥对我特别好，还给我买酸奶。”  
“他还带我去吃炸鸡。”  
“他还和我一起睡觉觉。”  
“我下次还要来哥哥这里。”  
……

听到Thor的话Loki觉得这孩子是真的可爱，他忘了自己还在偷听小朋友的悄悄话，忍不住伸手揉了揉Thor的头。  
突然被摸头的Thor像受惊的小动物一样抖了一下，转过头来看到是Loki他又特别高兴地站起来抱住了Loki的腿（身高原因，所以他只能抱住Loki的腿），“Loki哥哥你出来啦！”  
Loki心情颇好地问他，“你怎么没看电视？”  
“动画片还没有开始！”  
“那你怎么没有看书呢？”

……

“我……看不懂……上面的字……”Thor抱住Loki的腿，把脸贴在他的裤腿上，但是Loki能感觉到，小朋友在脸红。这个时候Loki才反应过来，这只是一个正常的2岁半的小孩子，自己给他买的书“图文并茂”，他怎么可能看得懂。  
“那晚上我给你读好不好啊？”  
“真的吗！”Thor兴奋地仰起头看着Loki。  
“真的，你继续玩吧，我等下给你弄吃的。”  
“耶！谢谢哥哥！”

Frigga是在第三天的早晨给Loki打的电话说要接Thor回家的。接到电话后Loki趁着Thor还没起床就帮他把东西收拾了起来。等到Thor在吃早饭的时候Loki告诉他，你妈妈今天下午要来接你回家哦。  
“我不回去，我和Loki哥哥住一起。”  
听到Thor的话Loki笑了笑，“等你妈妈来的时候你再给你妈妈说吧。”

Frigga来的时候Thor正坐在地板上和他的小熊玩，Loki打开门后就听到身后一个超大的声音“妈妈！”然后就感觉脚下一阵风飘过，Thor就已经扑到了Frigga的怀里。

Frigga一边把他抱起来一边问他，“你在这里听哥哥的话没有？”  
“听话了！”  
“有没有给哥哥添乱啊？”  
“没有！”  
“那你今天晚上跟妈妈回家好不好？”  
“好！”

听到这里Loki在旁边酸酸地说了句，“今天早上你不是这样说的啊。”  
Frigga看到了Loki的神色知道他是在逗Thor，于是也问Thor，“你今天早上给哥哥说的什么啊？”  
Thor想了很久，然后特别高兴地给Loki说，“你陪我一起回家吧！到了我家门口你再回来！”  
没想到Thor会说这个，Frigga一下子就笑了出来。Loki很给面子地翻了一个白眼然后说了句“小白眼狼”。

Loki说要给Frigga煮一杯咖啡，让老师在外面等着，然后就进了厨房。

刚坐在沙发上，Thor就扑了过来，“妈妈，能给我10块钱吗？”（你们就当作是10美元吧）  
“你想买什么啊？”  
“Loki哥哥他给我买了书和酸奶，我想还给他。”  
“那你的小金库就没剩多少了哦，想清楚哦。”  
Thor像是做了什么重大决定一样，使劲点了点头。  
Frigga笑着给他了10块钱，“那你去感谢哥哥吧。”

Loki端着咖啡出来的时候看着Frigga憋着笑的表情然后感觉有人在拉他，一低头看见是Thor。  
“Loki你能过来一下吗？”然后他自顾自地拉着Loki往寝室里走。

“怎么了？”Loki坐在床边缘看着Thor。  
小朋友从包包里摸出一张10元的纸币递给他，“就是……那天买东西的钱……”  
“还有就是……谢谢你……”

看着Thor的动作Loki第一次觉得有些感动，也第一次觉得小孩子居然有点可爱。但是看Thor这个样子这10块钱简直就是在他心尖尖上割肉，等下还是拿给Frigga还给他吧。  
这样想着Loki收下了Thor的“感谢金”，然后捏了捏他的脸，“没关系，欢迎你下次再来哦。”


	4. 04

Frigga出于各种原因又把Thor送到Loki这边来了。  
说实话Loki是很想拒绝的，但是Frigga差点就要哭出来了，“万一Hela再给他吃狗粮怎么办啊。”  
出于各种原因Loki最终又收下了Thor，很不情愿地收下了。

虽然平时Loki有良好的作息习惯，但是周六绝对是他赖床的日子。

周六早晨  
门已经被敲了很久了，Loki觉得如果这里不是市区那么敲门的人绝对是想把门给砸开。  
不情不愿地离开了温软的大床和被子，还穿着睡衣的Loki去开了门，他以为是Laufey过来了，因为前一天Laufey打电话来说过。

“我不是说了别这么……早……”  
Loki噤了声。

“这么久才开门？睡得很好？要不要继续睡下去？”  
门外的黑发女人让Loki不敢反驳。

Loki和Hela准确的说是师姐与师弟的关系。  
高中的时候他们俩在的辩论队伍在Asgard是连续几届称霸冠军的队伍。当然这个记录在Hela毕业，Loki升入高三之后就解散了，但是这个死亡女神和邪神的传说却是一直存在的。  
总而言之出于各种原因，Loki还是很怕Hela的，还有就是她的Fennir，一只站起来和Loki一样高的大狗，每次都会把Loki扑到在地上然后用沾满口水的舌头来舔他的脸，弄得他黏乎乎的。

“学姐你怎么来了。”  
“送东西，你好好拿着吧。”说完Hela扯了扯手上的绳子。

就在Loki准备被Fennir扑到的时候，一个奶气的声音传了过来，“Loki哥哥！”  
是Thor，背着他的小书包，手上抱着一带吃的，但是Loki看到了上面的骨头标志。

Hela只比Loki矮一些，1米7的高个子，手上牵着绳子，绳子的另一头是Thor，准确的说是Thor小书包上的提手，毕竟Fennir的毛太多项圈可能有点大。看来Hela今天没有带Fennir出来。  
“快点拿着啊，Fennir还在楼下，别耽误我们散步。”Hela抖了抖绳子，Thor乖巧地走进了门，路过Loki的时候把绳子的另一头放到了Loki手上。

“学…学姐再见。”  
门一关上Loki靠在门上大喘了一口气，揉了揉眉心再次睁开眼的时候Thor已经脱下小书包乖乖地坐在沙发上看电视了。  
他走过去，手悬在空中迟疑了一下，揉了揉Thor的头，“你自己看电视啊，我再去睡会。”  
“好的Loki哥哥！”  
Loki再次醒过来的时候已经快下午1点了，他揉着眼睛打开卧室门的时候看到Thor坐在沙发上脑子还宕机了一下。

“他是谁？怎么会在我这？我爸还没来？”

“Loki哥哥你醒了！”  
“饿了没？我去做吃的。”  
“不饿！伯伯做了东西给我吃！”  
“哦。”

等等。伯伯？哪个伯伯？  
这个时候Laufey很合时宜地从厨房走了出来，“醒了？”  
“爸，你什么时候来的？”  
“厨房还有吃的，赶紧吃饭吧。”

Laufey是一个很重视礼仪的人，Loki也是，但是在家里，特别是一个人的时候Loki总会改不掉整个人缩在椅子上的习惯，看书，吃饭都是这样。最开始的时候Laufey还会提醒他，但是后来他也就随Loki性子去了。

“你最近还好吗？”  
“挺好的，有饭吃，有书看，还能帮老师带带孩子，过段时间还会和老师一起出去。”

……

纵使Laufey是国立大学的文学教授，在和儿子的交流方面他也是一个小学生。Loki也是。话题就这样心照不宣地被两人终结了，谁也没有再多说什么。

幸亏Thor在这里，小朋友天真地拉着伯伯坐到沙发上让Laufey给他讲故事。在面对不怎么相熟的人，在自己熟悉的领域，Laufey给小朋友以浅显的语言讲述晦涩的故事。而第一次听到这种故事的小朋友从一开始就被吸引了进去，一脸崇拜地看着眼前的伯伯。

Loki坐在餐桌旁，听着旁边Laufey讲故事的声音，他回忆起了自己小时候，父亲少有的会坐在沙发上给自己讲故事，那个时候自己也像Thor一样一脸崇拜地看着他，沉溺于这些动人的故事中，Laufey长得不差，他的声音低沉且带有磁性，优雅已成为印记烙在他的骨子里，渊博的学识，迷人的表象。

吃完晚饭Laufey就走了。  
Loki照旧把花洒头拿下来了，他还是不能习惯给别人洗澡或者和别人一起洗澡。

周末两个人就宅在家里靠Loki点的外卖过活。  
Frigga打电话来说星期一晚上来接Thor。

星期一  
Loki正在床上学习。正经的学习，用电脑和书，还有笔。  
Thor在门那里探头探脑的，“Loki哥哥……”  
“怎么了？”  
“你能陪我玩吗？”  
“我正在看书，等会行吗？”  
Thor听到Loki说在看书，眼睛亮了一下，“你能将给我听吗？”  
Loki想反正他也看不懂，说不定给他念点高深的东西他听着听着就睡着了。  
“那你过来吧。”  
得到了允许，小朋友三下两下就爬上了床，在Loki和电脑之间找了位置坐下来，如果Loki这时候去弄电脑那就会刚好把Thor圈住。

“Loki你看的是什么？”  
“发展心理学。”  
“这是什么？”  
“胎儿的发展。”  
“胎儿是什么？”  
“就是还没有从妈妈肚子里出来的时候的你。”  
“我为什么会在妈妈肚子里？”  
“因为你妈妈怀孕了。”  
“怀孕是什么？是妈妈把我吃了吗？”

……

Loki觉得不能再继续和Thor探讨这个问题了，毕竟他不会说“你是从垃圾桶捡来的”这种话。  
“嗯……我们还是出去玩吧……”

Thor牵着Loki走出去，看着外面突然出现的满地玩具Loki震惊地瞪大了眼睛。  
Thor跑到玩具堆中间坐下来，“Loki哥哥快来！我把我最喜欢的小恐龙送给你！”

总之Loki就坐在旁边陪Thor玩了一下午。


	5. 05

这次Frigga接到了一个课题，很有研究价值，她决定带着Loki一起去实地考察一下，嗯，Thor也跟着一起。  
虽然这次去的是乡下，但是这个考察点却是世界闻名的。因为这次去的是一个幼儿园，所以Frigga也很乐意带着Thor，再加上Loki也同行，自己身上的担子也轻了很多。总之，这应该是一次很愉快，很有意义的家庭旅行。

这个幼儿园之所以如此闻名，是因为他们采取了“原生态”的教育方式——他们会收集废旧的瓶瓶罐罐，汽油桶，锅碗瓢盆之类的东西放在活动区供孩子们玩，会最大化地利用自然环境为孩子们筑造娱乐设施，也会在天然的泥地里让孩子们玩泥巴，教师们会放手，高年级的孩子会和低年级的孩子一起玩，真正地让孩子们自己玩，玩出自己的花样。

所以当Frigga把Thor丢到孩子堆里面时她一点都不担心Thor会融入不进去。最初Thor还是很紧张地站在滑梯旁，但是不久一个同样是金发的男孩子跑过来找到他，拉住他把他带入了孩子堆里，小东西们就真正地完成了一团。

Loki和Frigga则站在外围观察孩子们，Frigga不时还会转过头和Loki交流什么，时间过得很快，虽然两人一直站在旁边，但是眼里透出的却是满足的欣喜。  
Loki仰了仰头，揉了揉脖子，摘下眼镜后虽然视线很模糊但是循着声音他很快发现了Thor的所在地。

Thor正在和一群小朋友们玩过家家，旁边有几个小女孩，Loki看得出她们都很喜欢Thor，所以一群人现在正在为过家家中谁该扮演妈妈而苦恼，就因为Thor被要求扮演爸爸。  
“我才应该当妈妈！我今天穿的小裙子！”其中一个女孩子说到。  
“不，应该是我！我今天中午有好好睡觉！Cathy你今天都没有好好睡觉！”  
“我……我觉得……我应该可以……”站在两人旁边的一个个子比较矮一些的女孩弱弱地发声。

Loki站在旁边看着，心想这小子这么小就有这么多人围着他，长大了不知道要多少女孩子倾心。  
旁边的Frigga拉了拉Loki，“你让Thor记得喝水啊，我先去找其他老师了。”

Loki看着玩得热闹的Thor，想了想还是把水壶给他拿过去，“Thor，该喝水了。”  
小Thor正皱着眉头想到底该选谁的时候Loki过来了，他眼睛突然就亮了，一下子拉住弯下腰的Loki朝着他的小伙伴们说，“我要娶他！”  
震惊的不只是Thor的小伙伴们，还有Loki。  
“可是他是男的，还比你大，你不能……”旁边那个矮个子女孩弱弱地说。  
Thor皱着眉头想了想，“可是我妈妈说的只要两个人有爱就行了……而且Loki还能带我去超市，还会给我做好吃的，还给我读书，还陪我看电视，他…他还和我一起睡觉。爸爸妈妈不都是这样的吗？”  
Loki看Thor扯的一堆歪理竟然把旁边的人都说服了，他不得不感叹现在小孩子真单纯。

然而现实里两个人光有爱可不能撑过去啊，在爱情和面包之间，Loki更愿意选择面包。

“好了，赶紧喝水，等会儿我还有事。”Loki拍掉了Thor牵住他袖子的手。  
“我和你一起过去找妈妈吧！”Thor抱着水壶，迈着小腿，一路小跑跟着Loki离开了这个过家家的场地。  
看着追过来的小人Loki停下来，“你怎么不和他们一起玩？”  
“我说了要娶你啊，你走了我要跟着你。”Thor一本正经地说。  
Loki觉得要给他说一下，虽然自己是一个不婚主义，但他并不能直接告诉小孩子，他也不想让孩子太早接受这些观念。

“旁边那么多可爱的小女孩你怎么不喜欢？”  
“因为Loki你会给我做吃的啊，还能陪我做好多好多事情，妈妈爸爸都没有那么多时间陪我哦。”  
“等你长大了小女孩们也会长大，他们也能陪你做这些事情啊。”  
“可是他们没有Loki你好看呀！”

小朋友笑眯眯地看着他，Loki甚至觉得被他的“告白”弄得有些脸红。  
“等你长大了就知道了，比我好看的女孩子多了，到时候你再说这些，你现在还没成年想这些还太早。”

这时Frigga已经和同行的老师们从会议室里走了出来，她看见了在旁边等她的一大一小两个人，她走过去，“Thor你在干什么呀？”

看到了妈妈，Thor很兴奋地抱住了妈妈，然后指着Loki说，“妈妈！我长大以后要和Loki结婚！”  
Frigga似乎并不意外，笑眯眯地问他为什么。  
“因为Loki能带我去超市，还会给我做好吃的，还给我读书，还陪我看电视，还和我一起睡觉！”  
“好呀，那你要好好和Loki相处哦，你要是惹他生气他就不要你了。”  
Loki对自己老师的这种“卖学生”式教育法感到十分无奈，但没关系，童言无忌嘛，谁知道Thor长大了会不会找到其他人呢。

Frigga牵着Thor往住宿的地方走，在经过活动区的时候他们发现一个小女孩正盯着一个汽油桶看，Loki本想走过去问她在干什么，但小女孩抬头看了看他然后抢在Loki说话之前问他，“大哥哥，你能钻进去吗？”  
Loki摇了摇头。  
“我能钻进去哦！”然后女孩兴奋地给Loki演示，Loki虽然没有什么兴趣，但是一回头他发现旁边的Thor眼睛都亮了。

毕竟在大城市里他也没有机会这样钻桶。  
以至于后来回到家后很长一段时间里Thor都沉迷于钻桶这个游戏，甚至在他的幼儿园里带动了他的小伙伴一起钻桶。


	6. 番外1

这是一个关于录像的故事

Frigga是一位优秀的教授，她把自己的所学的知识几乎都应用到了生活中，比如如何教育自己的孩子，虽然Hela的个性有点独特，但总的来说她是一个品学兼优的好孩子，至少在Frigga看来是这样的。  
而Thor，一个比Hela要小很多的孩子，正符合Frigga现阶段的研究需求，研究一个孩子从小大到的各阶段的特点。

今天，是Thor第25个生日。  
今天，是Frigga和Loki学术交流的日子。

所谓的学术交流，就是两个人一起看Thor还是婴儿时期的录像。所以当Thor回到家时看到的就是自己妈妈和自己爱人坐在沙发上看着电视里还光着屁股的自己在婴儿床上爬来爬去。  
Frigga还很亲切地拉着Loki，“你看他多可爱是吧，小时候真可爱啊，再大一些的时候还会拉着你的裤腿……”  
“妈！别说了！”Thor赶紧制止了Frigga的回忆，说实话他是真的觉得有点羞耻，尽管这两个都是自己最亲近的人。  
Frigga回过头看到了Thor便朝他一笑，“Thor你回来啦，先在旁边坐一会儿吧，算了我先去厨房把咖啡给你端出来。”  
“谢谢妈妈。”  
但是坐在旁边的Loki一直没有回头。Thor走到沙发后面，撑着沙发背侧过身子探到前面去看Loki的表情。虽然从背后看Loki是一个很正常很正经的样子，但是当Loki看到Thor探过来的脸时，他终于憋不住了笑出声音来。

“你笑什么。”  
“没什么，你太可爱了，我觉得很开心。”  
Thor绝对不会相信Loki的鬼话，就算他现在一脸正经，丝毫看不出来刚才他笑出了眼泪。  
Thor的视线往沙发另一边移，他看到了一个类似相册的东西，他绕到沙发前面去，果然他看到了那个册子上面的类似照片的东西。  
Loki看到了Thor的视线聚焦点，他赶紧用身体遮住相册，Thor看到Loki的动作他更加确定了自己心中的想法，他俯下身子去抢，“给我看下。”  
Loki一边挣扎一边说，“不给。”

虽然这是Thor小时候的照片，但是不知道为什么Loki就是不想拿给他看。但是说实在的，他现在还真的挺怀念小时候的Thor，那个软软的小团子，那个会抱着自己大腿叫哥哥的小东西。  
今天Frigga给他看的这个相册着实刷新了Loki对Thor的看法，没想到那个小时候喜欢小恐龙，喜欢钻桶（这个坑下次会填的）的男孩内心最大的愿望居然是做一个女武神。但是那个时候的Thor身体确实没有现在这么好，所以小时候柔柔弱弱的样子就让Frigga打扮成了一个金发蓝眼的小公主。特别是在Thor回来之前他们看的那段录像，Thor穿着公主裙娇滴滴地跑到Frigga面前，“妈妈！我好看吗！”站在后面的Hela僵硬地别过了脸然后走开了，虽然Loki不敢当面说Hela什么，但是这个表情真的要笑死他了。

Thor现在的动作就是把Loki压在沙发上，但是他看着身下的人还在出神，心里那种莫名的占有欲就开始作祟，不管这是在妈妈家里，他就俯下头去亲吻Loki。  
然而还在出神的Loki没有注意到身上这个大块头的动作，就在他又要笑出声的时候突然感觉嘴巴被堵住了，声音发不出来，他刚想骂人，Thor的舌头就趁机伸了过来，Loki猛地想起这是在Frigga家里，他的脸因为紧张和缺氧而泛红，Thor在上方就恣意欣赏这美景。  
“Thor？啊，我什么也没看见，你们继续。”Frigga端着杯子从厨房里出来就看到两个人在沙发上缠作一团。

Loki一下子推开Thor，理了一下衣服，“赶紧到旁边去，我和老师还有事。”  
Thor听话地从Frigga手上接过咖啡坐到了后面的餐桌上，但是他的视线依旧锁定在Loki身上。

这一段是关于Thor小时候打针的录像汇总。

那个时候Thor还不会说话，被Frigga抱在手上，第一次出门的小Thor睁着大眼睛好奇地观察着这个多彩的世界，虽然不会说话，但是他挥舞的手臂和咿咿呀呀的发音都表现出他此时的心情有多好。  
第一次打针的Thor并不知道这会有多痛，也不知道打针这项活动会在他以后的人生中留下多深的阴影。Frigga抱着他，旁边的护士拉出他的小手，在手臂上涂碘酒，然后又用泡在酒精里的棉签擦去碘酒。在这个过程中Frigga一直试图把Thor的头偏到另一边去，但是不管Frigga怎么努力Thor还是会把头转过来，两只眼睛盯着护士的动作，最后Frigga直接放弃了，就让他自己看着。当护士把针头扎进Thor手臂的时候他都还没有哭叫，但是护士开始推针管，推了有五分之一的时候小Thor才开始嚎啕大哭，也幸亏Odin提前在旁边拉住了Thor的手，要不然他这样一动针头是肯定会断的。打完针Thor也没有停止哭泣，Frigga抱着他一直哄了好久都没有什么效果，Odin在旁边也只能干瞪眼。这个时候镜头外传来一个声音，“再哭等会回家我让Fennir咬你，闭嘴。”不知道为什么，听到这话Thor竟然真的慢慢停止了哭嚎，变成了小小的抽泣。Frigga看向镜头这边，“Hela你不应该对你弟弟这么凶的，他还小。”  
“反正我又不会真的让Fennir咬他，他不是没哭了吗，可以回家了吧。”

这个时候Thor看到前面的Loki转过身投来的奇怪的眼神，他刚想解释“我真的不知道还有这回事”Loki就转回去了。

这段录像的第二节是Thor差不多3.4岁的时候去打针的录像，这次的Thor会走路了，也会说话了，但还是一家人，连着Hela一起去的医院。就在Loki心里面抱着疑问的时候，镜头一转就变成了注射室内Thor趴在床上，Frigga拉着Thor的一只手，一个护士拉着另一只手，而Odin则按住Thor的两只脚，旁边那位护士面色严肃地准备给Thor打针。  
针头扎进Thor屁股的时候，Thor整个人像跳上河岸的鱼一样开始疯狂地扭动，而拉住Thor的三个人就真的非常用力地按住Thor。而Hela，作为一个负责摄影的人，在旁边开始大笑。  
当护士抽出针头，给Thor摁上棉签之后，Thor才算真正的安静下来。Loki觉得应该是他累了才不动的。但是真的太好笑了，就算是在Frigga旁边Loki的肩膀也止不住地开始抖动。Thor作为当事人坐在后面，看到自己小时候的录像，还是属于那种自己都记不清的类型，再加上自己最亲近的两个人就坐在前面看着，Loki还在使劲憋笑，他觉得不能再看下去了，要不然不知道回家后Loki会怎么取笑他。

他赶紧走到前面去关掉电视，“妈，我爸快回来了，我们差不多开始做饭了吧。”然后不顾Frigga的意见就把人推到厨房里，然后他就看着Loki也走进厨房，关门前朝Thor一笑，“我帮老师做饭。”  
Thor觉得他们在里面肯定不止做饭。

晚饭时间  
今天是Thor的25岁生日，Hela也回来了。  
Frigga作为一位温柔的母亲送上了第一个祝福，“生日快乐，孩子。”  
Odin一向严肃，即使是在送出祝福，“好好工作吧，你是Asgard的骄傲。”  
而Hela只是简短地说了一句“Fennir不会咬人的。”

Thor发誓，他绝对看到Loki笑了。

最后是Loki，“希望你身体健康，远离医院。”

Thor觉得Loki绝对是故意刺激他的。  
吃完饭，Loki接了一个电话，就匆忙和家人们告别，告诉Thor早点回家就走了。  
晚上回家后Thor发现Loki已经在床上躺好了。  
Thor从背后抱住Loki，像只大金毛一样用头去蹭Loki。Loki一巴掌拍了过去，“别闹，我明天还有事。”  
身后传来Thor闷闷地声音，“那我的生日礼物呢。”  
“你跟我来。”

Loki拉着Thor走出卧室，刚刚回家没有开灯，Thor都没有发现客厅里多了一个大盒子。Thor突然开始紧张，“是不是Loki在盒子里？那我旁边的人是谁？难道有两个Loki？”  
Loki指着盒子，“你去打开吧。”

Thor带着紧张的心情打开了盒子，“汪！”  
一打开盒子一只小金毛就跳出盒子扑到Thor身上开始舔他。Thor抱着小狗回头看Loki，眼里是溢出的激动与高兴。

“喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢，所以你刚刚走那么快就是为了去接它？”  
“生日快乐。”  
“谢谢你。”


	7. 06+07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章会介绍一些关于Loki的过去以及形成他性格的原因

希望：对自己愿望的可实现性的持久信念，反抗黑暗势力，标志生命诞生的怒吼。  
意志：不顾不可避免的害羞和怀疑心理而坚定地自由选择或自我抑制的决心。  
目的：一种正视和追求有价值目标的勇气，这种勇气不为幼儿想象的失利、罪疚感和惩罚的恐惧所限制。  
——埃里克森

今天是一个值得纪念的日子，未来商业界的雷神，Asgard的王，Thor·Odinson，今天就要去上小学了。

按理说这么重要的日子应该是父母陪伴的，但是出现在Thor身边的只有Frigga妈妈和小朋友心中的未来婚约者Loki哥哥。  
“阿嚏！”这是今天早上Loki打的第20个喷嚏了。  
“你感冒了吗，说了让你多穿一点了，怎么还和小孩子一样。你看，Thor现在还穿着一件羊毛衫呢。”

听到自己名字的小朋友抬起头看着两个大人，他扯了扯Loki的裤子，在Loki把视线投向自己的时候稍微拉开了自己的外套然后指了指自己的羊毛衫，学着Frigga的口气开始说，“你看我现在都穿着羊毛衫呢。”

依然，在Frigga的笑声中，Loki揉了揉Thor的头然后带着笑意且无奈地说“是是是，你穿了羊毛衫，真听话。”

“好了，该去上学了，快进去吧。记住了是A班哦，别走错了。放学的时候妈妈也在学校门口等你哦。”  
“那Loki哥哥呢？他不来吗？”  
“哥哥自己也要上学哦，你好好学习长大了才能和哥哥一样哦。”  
小朋友似懂非懂地点了点头，然后看着Loki信誓旦旦地说，“Loki哥哥你一定要等我，我会和你一样的！”然后转身迈着小腿跑进了学校。

“老师，你这样给他说不怕引起什么误会吗。”Loki看着Thor跑进学校的背影，一面低沉着声音问自己的老师。  
“不会啊，我这是在给他树立一个目标啊，人的意志力从现阶段开始树立是最好的。还是说，”Frigga转过头来看着Loki，“你觉得自己不够好呢？”  
“老师你这是在转移话题了。”Loki被Frigga棕色的眸子注视着，他有些不自然地揉了揉自己的头发，把视线转向了另一边。  
“你就是这么不坦诚，和你爸爸一样，说你和Laufey不是亲父子还没人信。”  
“他在乎的只有母亲和他的学术吧，我对他来说并没有那么重要。”说完Loki脸色阴沉地走开了。  
“你已经足够优秀了，你不需要像他一样，你总是看不清自己需要的是什么。”Frigga站在原地，但她的声音依旧清晰地传到了Loki的耳朵里。  
“我觉得现在就很好了。”他低声呢喃着。

Frigga看着自己学生远去的身影，和初见时的那个孩子相比，现在的Loki似乎只是长高了许多，在Frigga眼里，Loki永远是那个敏感而懂事的小个子。

Laufey和Frigga是从小一起长大的好伙伴，Laufey优雅，Frigga知性，双方大人都以为两人会在一起，然而知性的Frigga被隔壁商学院脾气暴躁的Odin“拐”走了，优雅的Laufey在不顾家里反对的情况下带着Farbauti，一位在当时被描述为相貌平平但才华出众的女性，两人私奔离开了这里，直到Loki出生后才回来。

私奔之后的两人并没有太充裕的经济，那时的Laufey还不是现在的巨擘，甚至可以说是一个名不见经传的小人物，Loki的到来可以说是加重了这个家庭的负担，在Farbauti的坚持下，两个人艰难却幸福地生活着。但世事却不尽人意，就在生活苦尽甘来的时候身体情况一向良好的Farbauti被确诊为癌症晚期，最初她以为只是个感冒而已。那年Loki刚刚5岁，他甚至还不懂死亡的定义。

在Farbauti的葬礼上Frigga第一次见到了这个孩子。Loki甚至不是Laufey交给她的，而是Laufey的亲戚。  
第一次见面Frigga惊讶于这个孩子的懂事，要知道Hela在5岁时只会和其他孩子打架。后来在经过一段时间的相处后Frigga又惊讶于这个孩子身上没有一点小孩子该有的生气。

经过了解后才知道，在Farbauti生病住院的时候Loki都是一个人在家，Laufey对孩子的关注不及孩子母亲的十分之一，每日与Loki相伴的只有Laufey的藏书和手稿。  
Frigga想起了在医院和Farbauti见面时，那位同样优雅知性的女子躺在病床上却依旧在工作，但她带着满足的笑容告诉自己，“再做完这个就好了，可以给Loki多存一些钱，最后一次了，做完就休息了。”让人唏嘘的是她做完了最后一次，也休息了，永远的休息了。

年幼的Loki不懂为什么看不见妈妈了，而自己的爸爸甚至很少会驻足停下来看一看自己的画，给自己念念绘本。他觉得是自己不够好，要是自己能有妈妈的知识的十分之一，不，二十五分之一，爸爸肯定会停下来看看自己的。年幼的Loki不断地学习，不断地提高对自己的要求，他只求爸爸能停下来表扬一下自己，能摸摸自己的头。但希望总是落空。

也是在那段时间，那天Laufey在讲故事时告诉Loki “陪伴在你身边的人处于各种理由都会离你远去，能陪伴你的只有你自己，所以说学术是多么值得投资的一件事啊。”这句话的。

Frigga把Loki接到自己家之后花了很长的时间才让Loki变得和同龄的小朋友差不多。因为家里的经济问题，Loki也不曾去过幼儿园，但得益于Laufey和Farbauti渊博的学识，Loki对于这个时期该涉及的学识还不曾欠缺。但是在人际交往方面，Loki过了很久才能和其他小朋友正常交往，虽然他依然喜欢独自一个人坐在角落里看书，但是和以前那个不说话不会笑的孤独男孩相比来说，已经很好了。

让Loki和Thor一起相处，不仅是想让Loki帮忙带孩子，更是想让他体验一下那种他缺失的童年无忧无虑的时光。  
至于自己给Thor说的那些话，让小孩子有个目标不好吗？况且Loki这个孩子除了性格冷淡了一点，其他方面都很好不是吗，Thor以后长成这个样子也挺让人安心的不是吗？

到了下午放学的时候Thor走出校门，看到的是Frigga和Loki两个人站在校门口，小朋友兴奋地冲出来抱住了Loki，然后牵住Loki的手拉着人往前走。  
Thor现在已经6岁多了，比原来高了一些的身高让他能够牵住Loki的手，不再像以前一样只能拉着哥哥的裤腿。  
Frigga站在旁边一脸吃醋，“你都不抱我了。”  
Thor头也不回地说了一句，“我可以天天抱你，Loki哥哥又不能天天抱。”  
Loki狠狠地揉了一把他的头发然后装作很凶地教训他说，“你天天抱我干什么，你现在上学了，好好学习吧你。”  
Frigga还顺势在旁边打趣他，“对啊，你要好好学习，你Loki哥哥可不喜欢没用的人哦。”  
听到这话，小朋友赶紧看着Loki信誓旦旦地保证自己一定会努力学习的，还要Loki保证不能嫌弃自己。  
Loki又再次无奈地保证以后肯定不会嫌弃Thor，这让小朋友露出了大大的笑容。

但如果现在再问Loki一次，Loki他发誓绝对不会说这种话。

距离Thor入学已经过去三个月了，这天Loki突然收到Frigga的电话，说让Loki代替自己去一下Thor他们学校的家长活动日，也不用做什么，就是这一整天都要在学校陪着Thor——看Thor上课，和Thor一起吃饭，和Thor一起回家。其实就是观察日。  
本来Loki是不想去的，但是Frigga提醒他说，你这次去学校观察到孩子们的活动说不定对你的研究课题有帮助哦。想来想去，他最后还是被自己老师坑到学校去了，当他松口的时候电话那头清晰地传来Thor欢呼的声音。

“小混蛋，就知道给我找事情做。”

星期五，学校  
一大早Loki就起床了，在衣柜前面站了很久之后他终于在休闲运动装和西装三件套中做出了选择，站在镜子前，他看着镜子里的自己，恍惚中才想起自己已经23了，穿这套衣服已经没有当时的那种窘迫了。精致地喷了香水，打理好自己的头发，迎着朝阳，Loki出门了。

在学校门口等了几分钟就等到了上学的Thor，小朋友看到Loki兴奋地跑过来牵住Loki把他拉进了学校。

“Loki你今天就和我一起哦！你别乱跑！别让我找不到你了哦！”小朋友装作成熟的口气让他忍俊不禁。  
“好好好，听你的。你说什么就是什么。”  
“你也要听老师的话，老师说让你站在哪里你就要站在哪里哦。”  
“还有你上课不能随便说话哦。”  
“也不能随便走出教室去上厕所。”  
“有问题一定要举手问老师。”  
“上课要给老师问好，下课也一定要给老师说再见。”

说话间两人已经走到了教室门口，Loki蹲下来和Thor平视，他伸手按住Thor的肩膀，“你好好想想，还有没有什么要告诉我的，等下进教室了我们就不能坐在一起了，万一我不守规矩被老师发现了怎么办。”  
意识到问题的严重性，小朋友站在教室门口扳着手指一个一个地数着注意事项。

“嗯……上课不能吃东西，不能喝水。”  
“要坐端正，要不然会长歪……”  
“坐在位置上不能乱动，站在后面你也不能乱动哦！”  
“上课铃响了老师没有进来你也不能乱动……”  
“身体不舒服要举手告诉老师。”  
“嗯……好像没有了……”

“你要想清楚哦。”  
“嗯……没有了！就是这些了！Loki你一定要记住哦！中午吃饭的时候我会带你去食堂的！”  
“好的。”Loki习惯性地揉了揉Thor毛绒绒的小脑袋，站起身来，“走吧，我们进教室。”

Loki看了看班主任发下来的今日活动安排表，上午的课程都是在这个教室里进行，下午在音乐教室上过课之后就是小朋友的体育课了。

整个上午Loki就在教室后面，站着或坐着，一直陪着Thor上课，他可以看到小朋友在课桌前坐得笔直，上课一直很积极地回答问题，看样子他还真以为不好好学习长大以后自己就不要他了，“真是小孩子。”Loki不自觉地就说出来了。

上午最后一节是“交流课”，老师介绍说，这节课相比于户外活动课来说是活动形式和场地不同，上课时老师会把孩子们分为几组，每个组的孩子们围坐成一个圈，大家就坐在一起交流关于这个星期的一些见闻。Loki猜想，这种课的目的无非就是发散孩子们的思维，锻炼孩子们的社交能力和理解能力之类的。

说到“围坐在一起”，Loki不禁想到了之前Thor还在幼儿园的时候，那天放学自己去接他，一进教室就看到Thor和一群孩子坐在一起，一群低矮生物叽叽喳喳地在说着什么，看起来还讨论得热烈极了，Loki还惊讶Thor原来人缘这么好。但是当Loki走进Thor的时候听见的是他在说他姐姐给他买零食，妈妈和Loki哥哥都不准他吃。Loki又去听旁边那个孩子的，那个孩子在说的是妈妈今晚上会做土豆炖牛肉，特别好吃。仔细听下来，坐在一起的孩子们都是在各说各的，每个人说的都不一样，但是每个人都在说，尽管没有人在听。想到刚才自己主观的判定Loki真的是觉得这么多年书白度了。但是说真的，后来每次Loki想起那个场景都会忍不住笑出声来，毕竟书上看到的和现实场景中实际发生的还是有那么多差距的。

回过神来，小朋友们已经分组围坐好开始这一周的交流课了。这时老师示意后面的家长们可以走到自己的孩子身边去，尽管有的家长担心这样会打扰到孩子们的交流，但是在老师表示孩子们注意力很集中，不会被打扰之后，家长们也尽量悄悄地接近自己孩子。  
Loki走到Thor身后便靠在墙上，环顾整个教室，孩子们被分为了4组，每组6个人，仔细一看每个组的男女比例都很平衡。把目光拉回到眼前Thor这一组，从他们脸上的表情Loki可以判断出这次这些孩子们并不是各顾各的自言自语，是真正的在相互交流。仔细听，目前在说话的是一个男孩子，叫Fandral，他说上周末的时候他爸爸妈妈带他去了郊外，他在外面发现了几个超大的圆桶，他爸爸把圆桶倒下来，把自己托了上去，自己可以踩着圆桶滚来滚去，超级好玩。Thor听到了这个赶紧说自己和妈妈一起出去的时候钻过桶，连Loki哥哥都做不到。旁边一个比较圆的小朋友这个时候说，他爸爸妈妈带他去郊外的时候都是去烤肉，他的爷爷奶奶在郊外有一座农庄，里面有牛和羊，他们上次去的时候刚好赶上爷爷在烤羊，小朋友绘声绘色地形容了一下烤羊肉的滋味，其他几个听众口水都要流下来了。

“Volstagg！别说了！我都要饿了！”小朋友们都开始抗议。  
“我下次会让爸爸妈妈带一些回来给你们的。”  
“那下次再说，你现在别说了，我都快饿死了。”一个黑色头发的女孩子阻止了这个话题的继续。  
“Sif，你上周末去哪里了？”旁边的女孩问她。  
“我妈妈带我去学习钢琴了，可是我一点也不喜欢，我还是比较喜欢爸爸带我去骑马。”  
“我妈妈上次还问我要不要去学小提琴，可是我根本不知道小提琴是什么。”那个女孩继续说到。  
“我看别人拉过，小提琴就是架在肩膀上的琴，琴好像是用木头做的，用一个长条来拉。”说罢Sif还装样子比划了一下。  
“可是这样拉不会把木头切断吗？”Volstagg出声发问。  
“不知道，我没有仔细看过。”Sif一脸遗憾地说。 

“真是小孩子。”Loki靠在墙上不由得又发出了感叹。

叮铃铃铃铃铃——

老师在讲台上摇响了手摇铃，小朋友们听到手摇铃迅速结束了这次的讨论，大家都端着自己的凳子回到了自己的课桌前。  
“好了，这周的交流课就要结束了，同学们有没有什么新奇的体验要分享给大家呢？”老师提问之后学生们都很踊跃地举手回答。Loki注意到老师手上有一张纸条，如果他没想错的话，在刚才讨论时老师也仔细听了孩子们的交流，并且把一些没有出现过的内容记录下来，最后让那个孩子给全班一起分享。他感慨现在的教育真好。  
在短暂的全班性交流过后下课铃响了，上午的课程结束了，孩子们牵着自己的家长往食堂走去。Thor在人群中找到了Loki，平常地牵住了他的手往前走去。  
“Loki我今天表现得好吗？”Thor带着期冀的眼神看向Loki。  
“不错，上课很认真。”得到了表扬的某人让Loki有一种金毛幼犬得到表扬后止不住摇尾巴的错觉。

走到食堂后Thor带Loki走到领取餐盘的地方，在帮Loki领到餐盘后有带着他走到领取食物的窗口那里排队，同时还一本正经地告诉Loki，“千万不能插队哦，老师说过要好好排队。”  
“是是是，我不会插队的。”一边应付他Loki一边腹诽，“真是小孩子。”

端着餐盘找到了位置，吃饭前Thor告诉Loki吃饭的时候不能说话，一定要把拿到的东西吃完，不能浪费。吃完饭要把垃圾收拾起来，把所有的垃圾扔到垃圾桶之后再把餐盘放回回收处。  
看着他严肃的表情Loki虽然很想笑但是他也一脸严肃地回答他，“好的，Thor老师。”

在午休过后就是下午的课程了，音乐课和Loki想象的一样无聊。虽然孩子们乐在其中，但Loki就百无聊赖地站在家长组成的人墙后面打哈欠。漫长的课程终于结束了，Loki想，只剩最后一节课了，终于可以回家了。这让Loki有一种重回高中的感觉。

估计在所有的课程中户外活动课是孩子们最喜欢的，每个人都兴奋得不得了。孩子们甚至从教室里面拿出了扫把当马骑，Loki看见一个家长走过去问那群孩子，“你们在干什么呀。”  
那群孩子告诉他“我们在骑马！”，家长笑了笑让他们继续玩。  
看到这个Loki忍不住翻了一个白眼，“要不然呢，告诉你在骑木杆吗。”

总之Loki为期一天的学校体验生活在这节课的下课铃声响起后总算结束了。在和老师道别过后Thor也开始了属于他的周末——和Loki哥哥还有妈妈去吃炸鸡。

晚上在和Frigga分别后，Loki一个人走在回家的路上。道路两旁的路灯将他的影子拉得很长，身边许多人和自己擦肩而过，外面的喧嚣和自己的安静形成鲜明对比，这不仅让Loki想到了幼时自己一个人回家走在路上的情景。

“真是小孩子。”喃喃说了一句，他加快了回家的步伐。

 

Calendula


	8. 08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看完电影大家心情都很悲伤，放一个小甜饼  
> 虽然我是真的很不满意导演这个样子，我说什么他们可能也看不到，但我仍然想说：They deserve better 
> 
> 这一更里面也有很多我对于锤基他们的理解，都融到了对话里面，希望大家喜欢

Thor·Odinson，身高一米九一，体重未知，身体健壮，身材健美。  
Loki·Odinson，身高一米八九，体重未知，身体健康，身材匀称。

Thor其实很高心自己比Loki长得要高，长得要壮，这种优势特别是在Loki闹别扭的时候是特别管用的，不管是Thor从背后抱住Loki然后把脑袋埋在他的颈窝，还是某些时候扛着人就能直接丢上床，各种意义上都很方便。

但是Thor小时候柔柔弱弱的，还经常打针吃药，Frigga和Loki两个人为了让小Thor健康长大于是便给他吃好喝好，Frigga曾经在遥远的东方学到一句话，“药补不如食补。”  
小时候好吃好喝地喂养让Thor在初中时就开始猛地发育，同时Frigga和Loki两人又一直监督他锻炼，到高中时已经一米八五的Thor拥有的不仅是一张好看的脸，还有一身堪称完美的腱子肉。

但是如果你要问Thor长高的感受是什么，他绝对会说，“诸神在上，当时我甚至以为要死了。”

那是Thor还在上小学且寄宿在Loki家的时候。

有一天，小学二年级的Thor放学回家后告诉Loki，“Loki，我的腿好痛啊。”  
Loki以为他磕着碰着哪里了赶紧蹲下来仔仔细细地检查Thor的两条腿，一边检查还一边问他，“你是不是今天摔了一跤啊？还是说你真的去撞柱子了？”Thor坐在凳子上一直摇头。  
Loki暗想，“这孩子怕不是和别人打架，打不赢被打了？那他的脸为什么没事？”转念又想，“他这个样子一看就不像是那种会打架的人，难道说他和Laufey一样得了……那个叫……风湿？”使劲摇摇头把这些个不靠谱的想法摇出脑袋，他抬起头看了看坐在凳子上的Thor，“诶？应该是他长个子的原因吧。”这样想着，Loki又站起身来好好看了看Thor，他再次确认了心里面的想法，“就是长身体的疼痛，没什么大问题。过几天Frigga来接他的时候告诉老师一声再确认一下。”  
这样想着，他随口就告诉Thor，“没问题，你没事。”

可是在Thor眼中。  
Loki的脸色为什么那么严肃。虽然Loki平时也是冷着一张脸，但是他现在这样是不是说明我有什么问题？再回想起上周动画片里播放的小朋友因为没有好好穿衣服结果进医院了，还吊针，Thor觉得光是想想都很可怕。  
他不想进医院，不想打针，不想吃那些吃起来让喉咙很不舒服的药片。

虽然有这么强大的求生欲，但是年幼的Thor并不知道该做点什么来避免这些可怕事件的发生。但是他觉得多穿一些衣服应该会有用的。于是当Loki从厨房探出头来叫Thor准备吃饭时，他惊讶地发现沙发上有一坨用被子裹住的东西，诸神在上，现在可是6月份，自己还没有开空调。他走过去像剥玉米一样把裹在被子里的Thor弄了出来，弄出来之后他又惊讶地发现Thor居然身上穿了三件衣服。

“你穿那么多衣服干什么？”  
“我觉得我可能感冒了，我不想去打针。”  
“你又没有咳嗽流鼻涕，哪来的感冒？”  
“可是我的腿疼。”

……

花了一点时间Loki终于弄明白了Thor的脑回路，他笑着告诉Thor，“我不是说过你没有事了吗？你腿疼只是你在长身体，不用去医院。”

“真的吗？”  
“真的。”  
“你没有骗我？”  
“我什么时候骗过你？”

年幼的Thor想了想好像是这么一回事，他选择无条件相信Loki。蹦跶下沙发，跟着Loki去卧室里把衣服脱了。

后来Frigga来接Thor回家的时候Loki告诉了她关于Thor腿痛说明他在长身体以及他用被子把自己裹起来的事，Frigga笑着蹲下来看着Thor，“你别担心，这说明你要长高了。”

虽说大家都知道这是长身体的正常现象，但有的时候Loki还是会感到紧张，第一次的时候尤其害怕。

Thor直到小学4年级之前都和Loki睡在同一张床上。就在他告诉Loki自己腿疼之后的某一天晚上，两个人像往常一样洗了澡就窝在床上，Thor准备睡觉，而Loki则打开床头灯看书。  
突然他感觉旁边有人戳了戳自己，他偏过头，“怎么了？怎么还不睡觉？”  
“我腿疼。”  
看着小家伙因为疼痛而皱起来的眉头，Loki咽下了那句“没事的，睡着了就没感觉了。”  
“我给你揉揉。”

放下书，Loki掀开被子坐到了Thor的腿旁，双手拿住他的小腿一下一下，力度适中地按揉起来。按了有一会之后，“感觉好点了吗？”  
但他抬起头一看，刚才还在叫痛的人现在已经安安静静地睡着了。他咂了咂舌，“啧，小白眼狼。”

扭头看了一眼闹钟，时间也不早了，他脱下一直挂在鼻子上的眼镜，关了灯，准备进入今天的梦乡。

Loki正在马场，他今天是来练习马术的，选择一匹适合自己马是至关重要的。独自一人走在马厩里，忽然他注意到了角落里的那一片枣红色小马，他走过去，马儿正在吃草，忽然他看见Thor居然在马的后面，而且看他的动作居然是想要去拔马的尾巴毛。他赶紧翻过马槽去拉Thor，但是小朋友的动作更快，情急之下他赶紧大喊“Thor！别！”但是一旁的枣红小马被他这冷不丁的一嗓子吓到了，马儿立刻开始动作，而站在马匹正后方的准备去拔毛的Thor就被马踢到了，他躺在地上一边哭一边看着Loki说，“我好疼我好疼。”

身边有人猛地一动，Loki被这动作惊醒了，原来是梦。  
但他依然看了看睡在旁边的Thor，此时Thor正缩在被子里抱住自己的腿，牙关紧锁。Loki看他脸色不对赶紧拍着他的脸问他，“你怎么了？腿疼吗？”  
Thor哼哼唧唧的说着“腿好痛，好痛……”  
Loki赶紧把人抱过来，抓着他的腿开始轻轻按摩，看样子他应该是腿抽筋了，估计因为是第一次所以疼得特别厉害。在给Thor按摩的时候Loki又想起了刚才自己做的梦，他不禁打了一个冷战。

从那天以后，Frigga就很注重给Thor喂一些营养食物，虽然之后Thor晚上睡觉时也会脚抽筋，但只有和Loki在一起的时候他才会撒着娇让Loki抱着自己，当然，Frigga没有戳穿自己儿子的小心思。

 

和Loki相比起来，Thor的小学生活可以说是丰富多彩。

其中一点就表现在目前市面上贩售的五花八门的文具用品，在Loki看来这些五花八门花里胡哨的东西可以说是教育事业的一大败笔。

Loki对这些东西深恶痛绝的原因很简单，就是因为Thor。  
小学时期的Thor已经是一个拿有零花钱的小朋友了，虽然买不起自己同学那种带有特殊功能的笔盒（而且Frigga也不会允许他买），但是那些带有游戏功能的直尺和形态各异的铅笔就成了小朋友的最爱。

Frigga给Thor定了一个规则，做事要有始有终。直白一点，就是做完一件事再去做另外一件。Loki最开始是不知道这件事的，所以每次当Thor要过来寄宿的时候都是特别开心的，因为没有人管他玩自己的游戏直尺。  
一年级的Thor刚刚接触到笔和直尺，虽然用得很不顺手，但总归是有个东西在手上能玩乐，再加上小朋友精心挑选了一把带有游戏功能的迷宫直尺，那玩起来可是不亦乐乎。  
当时Loki是不知道Frigga订制的这个规则，虽然在心里觉得在作业时玩游戏不好，但Loki还会和Thor一起玩，直到有一天Thor在课堂上被老师发现不认真，被批评了之后，回到家Loki再要邀请Thor一起玩时，小朋友就会义正言辞地说：“我们老师说过了，做作业的时候不能玩东西。”  
而这个时候Loki则会给他一个白眼，“Frigga说了那么多次也没见你有那么听话。”

还有一点就是丰富的课外拓展活动，除了去郊外野游，在每年的中国年到来时，学校还会组织孩子们包饺子包汤圆。因为在学校里一个人只能包一个，所以回家后Thor都会请求妈妈在家里包饺子包汤圆。

嗯，虽然是这样说，但最终包的还是Loki和Frigga，至于Thor，他包的东西完全就不能下锅。  
有一次Loki带着Thor一步一步地，手把手地教学。

首先从大面团上揪一块下来。Thor照做。  
然后在手里把面团搓圆。Thor照做。  
然后压扁，Thor照做。  
取一块汤圆馅放在压扁的面团中间。Thor照做。  
然后把面皮揪起来使劲搓圆。Thor照做了，但是汤圆的馅已经和外面的面皮融合在一起，本来纯白的汤圆就变成了一个黑白的小球。

这已经很好了。Loki看着Thor旁边一堆的失败品评价说。


	9. 09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 很短小的一更，但下一章Thor宝宝就会长大进入青春的叛逆期啦

最近，电视台的少儿节目上正在热播一部动画片，故事主要讲述了一棵小树苗还是种子时被鸟儿带到很远的地方，小树苗发芽后想要回到自己的家乡，找到自己父亲，一路上所发生的故事。故事的主人翁是一颗叫做Groot的小树苗，虽然他只会说“I am groot”这一句话，但并不妨碍主人公小树苗的好朋友听懂他的话。顺便一提，主人翁小树苗的好朋友是一只叫做Rocket的浣熊。

“Loki！What is he!!”Loki还坐在卧室里就听到了Thor在外面的大叫。  
当然，正在赶论文的某人头也没有抬地，同样大声地回答外面的小朋友，“What does he look like?”  
“Furry, long ear, small.” 这时，电视里的浣熊正和小树苗初次见面，浣熊因为会说话的小树苗而惊讶地不小心咬了小树苗一下，“He eats grass!!”  
“Well, that’s rabbit!!”   
虽然Loki并没有听完Thor在说什么，但是根据这以上的描述和目前小孩子动画片的大概内容，他想也没想就说了这是兔子。

然而一周后……  
因为Thor坚信自己这一周来每天晚上都看了动画片，所以他可以和树交流，同时他也提出了想要去动物园看看真正的rabbit，于是Loki这个周末准备在家宅着的计划又泡汤了。

自从进了动物园之后，一路上Thor都在自言自语，“I am groot.”  
终于要在买冰淇淋的时候Loki忍不住了。

“Thor你要吃什么味道的。”  
“I am groot.”  
“什么？？”  
“I am groot.”  
“你说什么？？？”  
“I !!! AM!!!! GROOT!!!”

Loki，在经过烈日下几分钟的排队且什么东西都没有买之后，面无表情地朝Thor走过去。  
“你到底吃不吃，不吃我们就走了。”  
“要……要吃……”

Thor，在经历了Loki的面无表情的恐怖对待后，终于意识到，Loki听不懂groot语。  
“什么味道。”  
“草莓味……”

在这个小折腾过去之后两人终于踏上了去观察动物的旅程。

Loki觉得很烦躁，不仅是因为天气很炎热，周围人很多，更重要的是，Thor，每经过一颗树都会站在树前面，露出一副热情的样子，开始不停地说“I am groot”，并且每次说完之后都会露出一副困惑的样子看着自己，“为什么他们不回答我？”  
因为只有你才相信他们会说话。当然Loki在转头看到旁边的在和树说话的孩子之后就换了一个说法，“他们睡着了，你不要打扰他们睡觉了。”  
Thor·今天也是一个乖宝宝·Odinson，为了不打扰树睡觉，乖乖牵着Loki的手离开了，并且之后也没有给任何一颗树说话。

Loki觉得自己真的是太聪明了。

当然在他们走过开放园区的时候Loki就不这样觉得了。

“Rabbit！！” Thor一下子放开Loki的手往那边跑过去。  
“What??” Loki看着Thor一边叫着“rabbit”一边跑向了自由活动园区里面的小浣熊，而不是小白兔。  
“You said he is rabbit！！”Thor抱住了一只浣熊，抬头看着吃惊的Loki并向他解释。  
Loki想了想，好像是有这么一回事。Furry，small……怪自己当时没有出去看清楚。现在他要为自己的疏忽买单。

Loki嫌弃地从旁边捞过一只看起来比较干净的兔子，然后面无表情的，把它放在Thor面前。  
“这才是兔子，你那只是浣熊。”  
“No，他们都是兔子。”  
“不，我这只才是兔子。”  
“我这只也是。要不然他们为什么住一起。”  
“工作人员把他们放一起给你们玩的。”  
“那他们肯定是一家人。只是长得不一样。”  
“他们不是。”  
“Loki你和我长得不一样，但我们也是一家人。”

……

Loki表示不想管这件事了。兔子就兔子吧。

一大一小两个人在结束了动物园一日游之后慢悠悠地走在回家的路上。忽然Thor闻到了一种很香很香的味道，他拉了拉Loki的衣袖，“Loki，我想吃。”  
“不行，你刚刚已经让我点过外卖了。”  
“那我们能买回家吗？”

Loki，今天也在Thor的撒娇中丧失了自己的原则。  
不过还好，Loki发现这是街口那家自己经常光顾的面包店新鲜出炉面包的味道。Loki来到这边上学后就一直住在这里，这家面包店也是陪伴Loki最久的事物之一。

一进去店长夫人就笑眯眯地向他道好，她是个年迈的老妇人，从Loki刚刚来这里时就一直关照着他。  
“您好。”然后Thor也随着Loki很乖巧地向这个和善的老婆婆道了声好。  
“真是可爱的孩子。”

然后老妇人从旁边的货架上包了一个刚出炉的蔓越莓面包递给Thor，“尝尝吧，新出炉的哦。”  
“谢谢你！”Thor一边道谢一边收下了面包。正好Loki端着盘子从旁边走过来，  
“不用了，这个还是算在我买的东西里面吧。”  
“这孩子这么可爱，算我给他的见面礼吧，没关系的。”  
Loki笑了笑然后看着Thor，“你吃不吃啊，你不吃我吃了。”  
“不行！老师说没有洗手不能吃东西！”  
“不！！Loki你一定要洗手才能吃！！”  
两人在老妇人的笑声中离开了面包店。

然后，Thor在家里的沙发上抱着已经冷掉的，有点发硬的面包的时候暗自想，其实用纸包裹着的面包也是可以在没有洗手的情况下吃的。  
他又看了看放在茶几上的被咬了一半的蛋挞，“蛋挞一定要在洗手之后才能吃。”

Thor，今天也是一个听老师话的乖宝宝。


	10. 青春期的到来

如果要Loki来评价Thor这个人，他的童年是可爱的，成年后是可靠的，最让人头疼的就是他的青春期，Thor，太皮了。  
   
当Thor处在青春期14到18岁之间时正是Loki要在大学评教职称，研究课题结课的重要时期。  
   
为什么要Loki来评价？因为在这个时间段里的Frigga比Loki还要忙，经常要往国外跑，在家里的日子只手可数。当然在Thor入学前Odin也提过要送Thor去全日制的寄宿制学校，周末只有半天的时间可以供学生自由支配。Thor义正言辞地以“如果我不回家那这个家都没有生气了，我可以自己做饭，我想和妈妈呆在一起。”但是听到这话的Hela忍不住“嗤”了一声，“谁知道他是想和妈妈待一起还是那个谁。”  
当然，Hela说这个话的时候Thor和Odin都不在旁边，但是Loki在。  
Loki，在以为终于要摆脱Thor这个小家伙的时候又接到了Frigga的请求。  
   
“Loki你能再帮我看着点他吗？我知道你也很忙，你只需要每天盯着他准时回家就行了。”  
Loki，在一次又一次原则被打破之后，又接受了Frigga这位即是母亲又是老师的和蔼女性的请求。  
   
Loki，今天也在和Thor相处的大道上一去不返了。  
   
如果说上了初中的Thor和以前有什么不同，Loki可以给你列出一大堆。像是什么一点都没有像原来一样可爱，身高和体重飞涨吃得也更多了，学会顶嘴了有时候还会专门和自己作对（但那又怎样呢，Loki·Laufeyson总有办法治住他，最大的一次不过是把他赶回家并扬言再也不要他过来了，后来Thor还不是乖乖地过来道歉。），虽然Thor在外面拈花惹草不关Loki的事但他很反感Thor把女孩子带回他家……以及他家楼下的咖啡店，还有这孩子居然还学会离家出走了，这不得不让Loki感叹“现在的小孩子都这么难管教吗？”  
Thor确实很听话，在第一次被Loki“旁敲侧击”地提醒过后就再也没有发生过这种事。虽然Thor说是他和女同学有小组作业或是女同学请他帮忙辅导，但Loki表示自己并不在意这些，为此Thor还表现得有些伤心，但是当他发现Loki只是单纯的不想有别人进入自己的领域之后又变成了之前那个整天嘻嘻哈哈没心没肺的样子。  
   
同时Loki也会经常在旁边敲打Thor，“你不能因为自己学习成绩好就为所欲为知道吗。”  
但是令Loki欣慰的是，由于小时候良好的习惯教导，Thor是一个很会控制自己情绪的孩子，这让他免去了很多麻烦，比如因为打架而被老师叫去学校之类的。也有可能是因为在第一次这种事情过后，Loki和Thor两个人走在回家的路上，Loki瞥了身后人一眼略带嫌弃地说“只有傻子才会做打架这种事情，真正的恶作剧是不会让别人知道是谁做的，懂吗？”，当时Thor似懂非懂地点了点头的原因。  
   
说到变化的话还有就是Loki发现Thor也变成了一个有秘密的人。这件事还是在讨论课题的时候Frigga提起来的，风韵犹存的美丽女人装作伤心状的同时一边抹着那莫须有的眼泪一边拉住Loki的手小声哭诉“他真的长大了，他都有秘密了，再也不是以前那个抱着我说悄悄话的小可爱了。”  
当然，Frigga也不能给Thor穿粉红色公主裙了，首先是因为没有合适他穿的裙子了，其次再是要顾及Thor少年人的自尊心。  
   
虽说Loki和Frigga意识到了Thor逐渐长大成为一个拥有独立意识的人，但显然Thor的父亲Odin并没有太深的感触，由于平素里在工作上过于专制，这种习惯也逐渐被这位著名企业家带入到了生活当中，Frigga是和他同甘共苦过来的自然是能够忍受，但俗话说得好，初生牛犊不怕虎，现在刚刚进入青春期的Thor就好像那初生的牛犊一般碰上了Odin这只潜伏在山中不知多少年的虎王。  
   
事情其实是这样的。  
这事发生在Thor初三的时候，那段时间正是Loki的研究报告要结题的时间，为此Loki已经很久没有来家里（Thor家）吃过饭了，当时还住在Loki家的Thor每天看着人坐在书桌前一动不动，如果不是门口堆积的外卖盒子他都不相信Loki吃过饭，然后某人好心地去厨房准备做一份爱心牛排送过去，但预想总是好的，所以Thor在那个晚上差点没把Loki家的厨房炸了，当两个人都满脸黑灰地打扫完厨房后Loki很烦躁地说了一句“你不会弄就不要弄了，有什么可以点外卖的，不要再没事找事了。”随即又转身进了书房，只留下一个满怀愧疚但同时内心愤懑不平的Thor在原地。  
   
“Loki已经一周没有和我一起吃过饭了。”Thor坐在餐桌上百无聊赖地玩着手中的塑料刀叉，忽然他想到要不然给Loki端杯茶进去？行动永远快于思想的Thor此时已经冲进了厨房。  
“啪嗒”，他听到了书房门打开的声音，随着一声大门打开的声音Thor知道Loki已经出门了，估计一时半会儿是回不来的。想象力丰富的少年人此时在厨房里想着，当劳累的Loki从外面回来之后看到自己的书桌上放着一杯泡好了的自己最喜欢的红茶，聪明的Loki一定会想到是自己做的，也许转念间他又想到自己已经很久没有和我一起好好吃顿饭了，说不定今晚会放下手中的工作和我一起吃顿饭，老天，他现在可想念Loki做的芝士海鲜饭的味道了。这样想着，Thor从橱柜中拿出了Loki最常用的杯子，学着Loki以前的样子抓了一把茶叶往杯子里丢去，然后用滚烫的开水一下灌满了杯子。  
由于灌得太满了Thor走路是小心翼翼地，生怕有水滴会洒出来。“幸好Loki出门的时候没有关上书房的门”他在心里庆幸。好不容易把被子平安地从厨房运到了书房，就要转身离开的时候他好奇地回头看了看书桌上散乱的纸张，上面全是一个个自己看得懂的单词但组合起来全是一些专业术语，虽然有大量的事实例子罗列在下面但就Thor这样走马观花地扫视是根本不可能看懂的。忽然他注意到了一个很有趣的词语，俯身下来专注地看着纸张，他想把这张纸抽出来，但是好像纸的另一端被什么东西压住了抽不动，好胜心很强的Thor此时并没有想到可以拓宽视线把压住纸张的障碍物挪开，此时的他选择了更加简便也更加有快感的方法——用力一下子把纸张抽出来。然后他就听到了器物破碎的声音，在确认自己把Loki最喜欢的杯子打碎并且茶水污染了桌子上的文件之后，Thor·Odinson绝望地发现Loki刚好打开书房的门，正怔怔地站在门口望着他。  
   
从那天之后Thor就被Loki勒令赶回了本家。  
心情烦闷的Thor在自己的房间里面无聊地躺着，虽然之前在Loki家也是这样过的，可是这个家里在白天基本上没有什么人，空荡荡的，不舒服。于是Thor·我家挺有钱·Odinson就利用自己的存款买了一台PS游戏机放在了自己的房间里，整天整天地在房里玩起了游戏。  
   
游戏是真的会上瘾的，不管你是耄耋之年的老人还是牙牙学语的小孩子，这个定律适用于所有年龄段的人类。最初抱着打消时间这个目的买游戏的Thor在经历了“我只是玩玩”到“这游戏真好玩我要把它玩通关了之后在学习”又到“那个好像也很好玩，反正我成绩不打紧，继续玩”这个过程之后，在之后的某次考试里他惊讶地发现自己成绩没有以前好了，最简单的证明就是以前全A的他现在居然只有一门成绩是A了。心情沮丧地走在回家路上，一抬头发现居然已经不知不觉走到了Loki家的楼下，他抱着试一试的心态用钥匙打开了Loki家的门，正窝在沙发上吃意面的Loki饱着满嘴的意面转过头来看了看他，用力咽下嘴里的食物后他淡淡地说了句“你坐吧。”然后又开始消灭手中的食物。  
忽然Loki觉得有人抱住了他的脖子，是Thor。  
   
“怎么了？心情不好？在学校遇到事了？”Loki此时顾不得那些礼仪了，一边嚼着食物一边问身后的人。  
“没事，就是想抱抱你。”  
“Thor·Odinson，你就不是会说这种话的人，老实交代，什么事。”  
“我这次考试成绩没以前好了……”  
   
Loki空出一只手把环住自己脖子的手解开，然后转了半个身子过去看着Thor，  
“没关系，说不定只是你一时的失误，下次肯定会考好的。”  
说完还温柔地笑了笑，顺手还拍了拍Thor的肩膀。  
   
Thor当天晚上还是回家了，但是在回家的路上他好像意识到了什么。  
Loki这么久以来都没有这样好好地和我说过话了，我成绩下降了他会这样安慰我，那是不是如果我以后都这样那他就会一直注意到我了？  
此时还没有意识到自己已经想歪了的Thor觉得他就是世界上最聪明的人。  
   
当然这样的后果就是Thor平时的成绩从那天之后开始直线下降，本人从办公室拿到成绩条之后还特别高兴地跑回教室策划着放学后怎样去找Loki。同班的Fandral看到此前一直阴郁的Thor这么开心还特意过去问他到底是怎么回事，Thor特别高兴地把那张不符合他本身实力的成绩条像是宝贝一样拿给Fandral炫耀之后，隔天班里就传出了“Thor玩游戏玩傻了”的传闻。  
   
身为班级心理辅导员的Jane·Foster同学在得知这个情况后单独找到了Thor说要和他谈一谈，Thor并不知道班里有传闻的事情，而Jane同学有秉承着不能伤害同学内心的原则没有提起传闻的事情，于是两个人就在Asgard国立大学旁边的某家咖啡厅里进行了一次所谓的“心灵交流”。  
这场交流是在Thor看见了窗外走过的Frigga和Loki之后结束的，头一次见到同学家长的Jane向两人问了好，然后在Frigga的要求下Thor把同学送到了汽车站。  
与此同时Frigga和Loki说着“这小子小时候还说要娶你现在就找到女孩了”，然后Loki无奈地回答老师“我早就说了小时候你别给他说些奇奇怪怪的东西。”  
   
后来Jane向老师报告了Thor的事情，她觉得Thor这样长相迷人，身材壮硕，成绩优异，家庭美满的好学生不应该被游戏困扰导致他变得现在这样奇怪。  
然后Thor就被请了一次家长，原因是心理健康可能有问题。但老师并没有具体说明是什么，只是说了一下最近Thor在课上睡觉的情况比往常多，叫家长多关心一下孩子，毕竟现在是学习要紧的时期。  
如果这次来的家长是Frigga或是Loki那么也不会有接下来的事情了。但这次来的是Odin。  
   
回家后Odin第一时间找到了Thor，并用生硬的语气询问了Thor最近在干什么。Thor只是告诉他自己有在认真的学习，Odin也没有再多地过问。但“心机”如Odin怎么可能相信这孩子没有猫腻？于是他趁着Thor在洗澡的时候打开了Thor的房间，发现了他的游戏机，但老Odin并不知道这个黑盒子有什么用，直到他在当天晚上1点钟的时候打开Thor的房间门发现了依然在玩游戏的Thor。  
   
“你知不知道你这样是玩物丧志！你是金宫未来的继承人！你应该好好学习而不是半夜不睡觉在玩这些东西！”  
“我知道！不用你说！而且你进我房间之前为什么不敲门！这是我的房间！”  
“这是你的房间，可这间房子都是我的！你是我的儿子！我管你怎么了！”  
“我已经长大了能别像以前那样管我了行吗！”  
“你现在不能玩这个了。”  
“我就要玩。你管我。”  
“我为什么不管你。”  
“你现在不让我玩我自己也会出去玩。”  
“我不会让你这样的。”  
   
被父亲这样的管教弄得烦躁的Thor一下子“爆炸”了，“那我自己出去玩！”说完就拿起旁边的背包冲出了家门。  
   
已经是深夜了，Thor只穿了一件T恤，他赶紧走进了一家24小时营业的便利店里买了杯热咖啡坐着。包里的钱不是很多，这根本不够Thor活几天。于是他晃晃悠悠地往Loki家走去，但是走到门口的时候才发现出门太急没有带钥匙，现在已经是夜里3点了，他不忍心打扰Loki睡觉，于是在门口蹲下缩成一团慢慢地睡过去了。  
第二天早晨Thor是被楼道清洁工阿姨拍醒的，“小孩子怎么睡在这里？你是这家人的孩子吗？你被虐待了吗？需要我报警吗？”  
还没有清醒的Thor一个激灵醒了过来“啊，不用了，我其实是刚刚才下火车赶回来的，没有带钥匙就现在门口蹲一下，等他差不多快醒了再敲门。”  
再三确认过没有受到虐待之后清洁工阿姨带着不信任的眼神离开了这层楼。  
“Loki怎么还不开门啊。”已经过了11点了，Thor还是没有等到Loki来给自己开门。他想是不是Odin给Loki打了电话让他不准给自己开门，但随即又想到Odin可能并不知道Loki的电话号码，如果Frigga知道自己离家出走的话一定会让Loki接纳自己的。  
等啊等，除了期间他去便利店买午餐之外他都没有离开过这个门口，等到晚上8点了Thor还是没有等到Loki，他想如果Loki出门的话这个时候也差不多该回家了吧。可是Loki依旧没有出现，也没有给他开门。  
   
Thor也想过要回家，可是Frigga后天才会回家，他不想回家给Odin那个固执的老头子认错。于是就着身上仅有的不多的现金Thor在外面过了3天。  
等到后来Loki提着行李箱回家的时候就在门口发现了一个脏兮兮的小破孩。撩开额前垂下来的金发确定是自己认识的Thor之后Loki叫醒了他。风餐露宿了三天的Thor一睁开眼看到了Loki熟悉的面庞这几天受的委屈一下子就变成泪水涌了出来，他起身紧紧地抱住Loki不松手，这使得Loki费了好大的气力才把人从子己身上扒下来丢到浴室里去。  
三天，虽然时间不长，虽然Thor身体壮得像头牛，但他还是生病了，整个人躺在床上缩在被子里，烧得迷迷糊糊的样子直让Frigga心疼，虽然这件事情Thor也有错但是Frigga还是先把Odin批评了一顿。  
   
而Thor，则在Loki家的大床上躺了一周，随时接受Loki的无微不至的关怀，在实在不能装病之后才无奈重新回学校上了学。在得到各位同学的关心后他尤其感谢了一下Jane，毕竟如果不是她那么自己也不会得到重新回Loki家住的允许。  
   
而Jane，看到重回学校的Thor精神百倍，她觉得很开心；又因为Thor特别感谢自己而小鹿乱撞，毕竟谁能抵挡得了英俊如神祇的Thor·Odinson的笑容呢？


	11. 皮皮锤的烦恼

Loki最近很苦恼。  
因为Thor最近变得很奇怪，虽说孩子大了管不着了但是Loki表示很担心，他害怕Frigga觉得Thor在自己这里变坏了之类的。  
比如他现在一进厕所就半天不出来之类的。还有就是上次Loki看见他的房门半掩的时候想进去叫他吃饭，但谁知一打开门就看到全身上下只剩了一条内裤的Thor，他的手拉着衣柜门处在一个尴尬的位置。大家都是男人，Loki一副“我什么都不知道，我什么都没看见”的表情顺带着稀松平常的语气说了句“我预定了位置我们等会出去吃，不急，慢慢来”就关上门走了。Loki还发现最近Thor的垃圾很多，因为平时都是Loki去他的房间（没错，Thor毫不客气地直接把Loki家的客房当作自己的第二个窝了）清理垃圾的，但是最近Thor经常从房间里提着黑色的垃圾袋自己去丢垃圾，说实话Loki还是比较担心他的身体的，别看现在Thor已经长得人高马大了，但是他小时候那个柔柔弱弱的印象还深深留在Loki心里，除了每次他洗澡出来只在下半身围一个浴巾的时候Loki能意识到他已经长成大人，其他时候Loki总是带着一副野兽护崽的心态对待Thor。对了，不知道为什么Thor自从长大了之后一直喜欢傻笑，这孩子该不会是有什么问题吧。

Thor最近很苦恼。  
Thor想不通为什么他进学校的时候周围很多人都在看他，他不懂了，他只是单纯地把单车骑进了学校然后翻身下车而已，为什么会有这么多人看他？还有最近快要到夏天了，他的头发也长长了，他在犹豫到底要不要去剪头发，在犹豫的这段期间，他总会因为学习或者运动把头发扎起来，这个时候总是有很多女生看他，甚至有的男生也看他，他真的不知道了，他这样做很奇怪吗？  
因为Loki最近对他的态度很奇怪，不过那天自己在换衣服的时候他突然进房间来确实吓了自己一跳，Thor瞒着Loki悄悄在客房的衣柜门上装了一面全身镜，这个秘密差点就被发现了，幸好他眼疾手快把衣柜门关上了一半，他不想让Loki知道自己最近照镜子的次数特别多，这样显得自己一点都不硬汉。可是他现在很注意自己的形象，不仅是因为学校里面各个同学看他的眼神，他还比较在意Loki看自己的眼神，是自己最近头发长了的原因吗？为此他还经常去问Jane有关自己形象的问题，毕竟她是女生观点总比Fandral来得更直接。还有他总感觉Loki看自己的眼神有点奇怪，所以他每次看到Loki都笑着，因为他看Loki的那些书上写着什么“笑容能增加人与人之间的亲近感”，他对Loki笑，对其他人也笑，但是他对Loki笑得还要比其他人用力一点，用心一点。毕竟他可是要和Loki在一起的男人。

Fandral最近很苦恼。  
和自己从小一起长大的Thor在上初中之后身高猛涨，身材也变得好看了，这有点危及到他校园美男子的地位。最主要的是最近学校的女生们都在讨论Thor，谁能抵抗这位犹如太阳神一般的魅力呢？更何况Thor随时身上随时散发着不可抑制的雄性荷尔蒙，再加上他随时脸上都带着笑，诸神在上，他有必要这样吗？每次和他走在一起Fandral都觉得自己的魅力值直线下降，更让他有危机感的是自己的女朋友Sif——也是他们几个从小一起长大的好朋友，有好几次都提到了什么“Thor头发长长了还真好看”“Thor身材真好”“Thor长大了比原来好看”之类的话题。虽然Fandral知道Sif对Thor的感情很单纯，但是危机感也并没有因此减少。

Jane最近也很烦恼。但烦恼的同时也很幸福。  
谁都知道最近Thor和她的关系很近。可能是因为上次自己帮了他的原因，最近Thor有什么问题都来问自己。天啊，他居然不知道自己到肩膀的金色头发扎起来的样子有多性感吗？他居然还要来问自己到底该不该剪头发，虽然短发的Thor也很好看，但自己更喜欢这样的Thor。  
还有那天早上自己也看到了，Thor骑着单车进学校一个漂移停车到位翻身下车的样子，她差点就和其他的人一样“kyakya”地叫出来了，太帅了，几乎没有一个词语能够形容此时她的心情。但是之后Thor朝教学楼跑过去时给自己打招呼，早晨的阳光撒在他金色的头发上，他一路小跑经过的风还带着他身上的香水味，他露出的笑容，Jane觉得今天一天她都不能好好学习了。  
最近在课间Thor会经常看自己，Jane觉得自己真的要幸福死了。特别是每次自己拿出抽屉里的镜子的时候，她总能在镜子里找到Thor，而Thor也一直看着镜中的自己。  
Jane觉得自己要是鱼肯定已经开始吐粉红色的泡泡了。

 

Thor最近很苦恼。  
他觉得Loki在敷衍自己。  
他想得到关注，但又不想被关注。  
特别是什么学校活动日或者家长会的时候。他还记得上次学校活动日的时候Loki来学校的情景。

所有人都在称赞Loki和Thor是一对好兄弟，两个人虽然是不同的类型但是Loki的彬彬有礼和Thor的热情外向，再加上两人都姣好的面容，大家觉得Odinson一家肯定很幸福。  
周围的女生平时都觉得Thor很帅了，但是Loki的突然出现——一个冷漠帅气型男突然从前门走进了教室，清冷的嗓音问道“请问Thor·Odinson在吗”，在发现Thor后露出的笑容，让教室里所有的女性都倒吸了一口气，太美了。

Thor不喜欢别人一直盯着Loki看，Loki是他的（在某锤心中是这样认定的），他们这样看Loki不害怕自己生气吗？（他没有意识到别人并不知道Loki和他从小就在一起。）  
而Loki呢，在发现班上的女生都有意无意地瞄自己后竟然还开始打趣他，他竟然和他同学的姐姐，Nebula的姐姐Gamora聊得那么开心，Thor觉得自己受冷落了，他很委屈，明明在家里Loki都听自己说话的。

Loki在这群家长中发现了自己以前的同学Gamora，两人不知不觉就聊得忘我了，到后来Loki去找Thor的时候他发现Thor潜在的，未来的女朋友，正在和Thor坐在一起聊天，看表情Thor很是高兴。Loki没有去打扰他们，很主动地悄悄离开了那个角落，在回家的路上给Thor发了短信。

Thor一个人坐在学校大树下的长凳上看天，没想到Jane跟着自己出来了，两个本来就比较熟悉的人开始有一句没一句地聊起来，Thor展现了自己的绅士风度——为了不冷场开始找话题，并在合适的时候和Jane讲笑话，最后两个人都哈哈大笑。直到他收到了Loki发给他的“我已经走了，你慢慢和同学聊，我先回家”的短信。他觉得Loki可能误会了什么，于是他停下了和Jane的聊天，一路小跑回家。

当他打开门的时候迎接他的是空无一人的房间。Loki呢？  
于是他给Loki打了个电话。  
“你在哪？没回家吗？”  
Loki还没有 说话，Thor就听到了电话那头传来的女声，“Loki？你要吃点什么。”  
然后才是Loki的声音，“我有事，你在家点外卖吧，我晚点回来。”然后就挂断了电话。  
Thor心里一紧——Loki是不是有女朋友了。  
焦急的年轻人根本吃不下晚饭，他紧张地坐在沙发上，为了冷静下来还去冰箱里拿了几个冰块来嚼。

结果就是Loki回家后在沙发上发现了胃痛得缩成一团的Thor。  
他把Thor扶进了他的房间，给他吃了药，倒了热水，一直坐在床的旁边陪着他。  
Thor问他，“你是有女朋友了吗？”  
Loki说，“她是我以前的同学，就是你同学的姐姐，Gamora。”  
Thor问，“那你会不要我吗？”  
Loki摸了摸他的头，和小时候一样，“我会一直陪着你的。”


	12. 12

Loki不在的第二年，想他。——Thor  
   
在Thor初二的那一年Loki因为要评教职称离开了Asgard，临走的时候Thor紧紧拉住Loki的手不放，差点害得Loki没有赶上去Jothunheim的飞机。  
   
说实话Thor是相当舍不得Loki的，但当时他的立场着实很尴尬。  
因为Loki已经很长一段时间都专注于他的课题，Thor在尝试了许多的办法之后都没有让情况变回以前，反而Loki有了愈来愈忙的趋势，好几次Thor去Loki家里发现他连饭都没有吃，眼睛下面的乌青告诉少年人他眼前这个黑发男子的睡眠时间少得可怜。他不止一次劝过Loki要注意身体，就像小时候Loki保护他一样。但是黑发男子并没有因为Thor数次的劝告而减少自己工作的时间，直到后来有一次Loki在房间里面睁开眼睛发现少年人蔚蓝的眼睛里面充满了担忧，他又环顾四周发现自己正倒在卧室的地毯上，他揉了揉自己的乱发然后撑起身体把地上散落的纸张收拢，站起身来往书桌前面走，但是他的手被Thor拉住，“你现在应该好好休息，你的课题一天不做不会有什么耽误。”  
   
Loki刚想回过头像小时候一样打趣Thor “哟，这么关心我啊” 却发现少年已经长到他的胸口，脸上已经快要看不到幼时的稚嫩模样，常年的运动和良好的营养让他的脸庞线条坚毅，那双时常饱含笑意的蓝眼睛此刻也透露出不容置喙的坚定，Loki脸上的笑容被他这样的表情震得凝固在脸上，在Loki小时候Laufey也经常露出这样的眼神，不允许别人反驳，只需要遵循，Loki便经常小小的一个人捧着一本书缩在角落直到他的父亲想起他。  
Loki迅速收敛起脸上的笑，换上了一副Thor不曾见过的冰冷面孔：“你别管我，管好你自己。”  
Thor被Loki这样的态度惊到了，少年人不服管教的心性和嚣张傲人的气焰一下子就迸发出来，“我是为你好，你怎么不听劝！你这样下去身体会受不了的！”  
“哦，那也是我的事，和你有什么关系。”Loki冷冷地回他。  
“你……我们好歹也是住在一起的我关心你也是应该的！”Thor憋红着脸朝Loki吼出这句话。  
然而Loki依旧冷漠，瞥了他一眼，“如果我没记错你现在已经住回你自己家了，我们现在也并没有你所说的同居关系。”  
“你……你怎么这样啊！”尚还年幼且嘴皮子还没那么厉害的Thor被憋得只能挤出两句话，“我……我可是……我在关心你啊！”  
“哦，那谢谢你的关心，你现在也初二了吧，快要上高中了吧，你的文学成绩还好吗，Odin那边能应付过去吗？你先管好你自己吧，我的事情我自己会管的。”说罢Loki转过身又埋头在桌子上的文件资料中，不再理会身后的Thor。  
Thor被Loki的180°态度大转变弄得是又惊又气，此时尚且还很爱面子的他一下子就转身摔门而去，关门时巨大的响声把卧室里正在发呆出神的Loki拉回了现实，此时他才意识到自己刚才是在和Thor说话，而不是童年时自己面对的Laufey。他又意识到Thor已经快上高中了，他不再是当年那个屁颠屁颠跟在自己身后的那个小团子了，他刚刚是来关心自己的，准确的说应该是他一直守着晕过去的自己，然而自己却那样凶他，他开始感到懊悔，他不应该这样对Thor的，就算是他小时候尿在了床上自己都没有这样对过他，他想，应该给Thor道个歉的，然后他想要在杂乱的书桌上找到自己的手机时又被这些乱七八糟的资料迷住了眼睛，然后便把道歉的事情放在了脑后。  
   
再说Thor气冲冲地跑出门后一个人漫无目的地走在路上，他不耐烦地踢着路上的小石子和树叶，他气不过，明明自己是好心关心他，没想到却反过来被怼了一顿，这简直就是活生生的好心当作驴肝肺，真冤。  
Thor一边生着闷气一边低头不看路地往前走，边走还边踢脚，然后他一下子就撞上了路人。  
“啊！”一个女声把Thor的思绪拉回了现实，他抬头才发现那个被撞的路人是Jane。  
“对不起对不起，没事吧，没撞疼吧，不好意思啊我走路没看路。”他把手递给Jane，想把人拉起来。  
Jane抬头看到是Thor便也没有说什么，本来自己也没有被撞得多严重，“啊，没事的，我刚刚在玩手机也没有看到你。”说话的同时女孩把手递给了Thor。  
Thor想也没想就像平时拉坐在地上的Fandral一样把Jane拉了起来，女孩没想到他一下子使了这么大的力，本来被从地上拉起来就重心不稳，她一下子就扑到了Thor的怀中，而Thor下意识地想要保护Jane不再次摔倒就搂住了女孩，这下两个人就抱在了一起，两个人都被这突如其来的意外惊讶到了，但是两个人并没有立刻分开，就这么尴尬地抱在一起。从旁边便利店出来的同学一下子就看到了拥在一起的两人，“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！Jane你终于成功了！！！！！”整条街都回荡着女孩子的尖叫声。  
   
起先Thor其实还是很拒绝和Jane在一起的，但是慢慢地过了几天他发现Jane其实是个挺好的女孩，善解人意，乐于助人，平时温温柔柔的，做事也很认真，感觉……和她处一处也是挺不错的。于是两个人就顺其自然地在一起了。然后就有了后来Loki要出国时的尴尬境地。  
Thor想过，Loki的目标不只是一个大学的教职称，他肯定不只会在Asgard发展，他肯定有一天会走，但是没想到这一天来的这么快，甚至连他自己都没有准备好。  
在机场的时候Thor就一直拉着Loki的袖子，后来他的手慢慢往下，又握住了Loki的手，又变成了紧紧捏住Loki的手。  
Loki转头对着他一笑，“你现在要抓的不是我的手吧，我该走了。”  
“不，你别走。”  
“你好好想想，我能陪你一辈子吗？你得学会在合适的时候放手。”  
Thor一愣神，他想说“能，你就是能陪我一辈子的人。”  
但是那人在他愣神的时候就已经将手从自己手中抽了出来，然后头也不回地走进了登机口。  
   
在那之后Thor花了一个月的时间来适应没有Loki的生活，他会每天早安晚安，事无巨细地短信轰炸Loki，虽然只能得到一两个字的回复但他依然很开心。  
再后来Thor适应了每天和Loki文字交流，两人也会在空暇时间进行视频通话，虽然经常是Thor一个人在说一些没有营养的话，Loki在另一边埋头于自己的课题中，但两个人并不会对此感到厌烦。  
   
Loki回到Asgard的时候Thor已经成了一名高中生，虽然才刚刚高一，但他的个子已经突破一米九，再加上他壮硕不失美感的身材和神祇一般的脸，他一下子就变成了被关注的重点。Jane和Thor在同一个高中，所有人都羡慕Jane能够找到一个这样完美的男友，很多女生一方面天天八卦着两个郎才女貌的甜蜜日常，另一方面又暗自心碎没能得到男神的眷顾。  
但是后来突然爆出来的Thor和Jane分手的消息着实让所有人都震惊了，据说是Jane提的分手，女生们又一边说着她不知好歹，放着这么好的男友不要一边又卯足了劲想要自己去摘得“Thor女友”的称号。  
此时的Jane看着这些费尽心机的人只会嗤笑一声说一句“呵，什么都不懂的女人”然后转头投进自己的研究当中。  
   
Loki回来了，Thor激动得一晚上没睡着，结果就是快要破晓的时候他一下子没忍住一觉睡到了晚餐时间，惊醒过来发现昏暗的房间里面居然还有一个人，Thor一下子激动地抱住那人，“你回来了。”  
那人拍拍Thor的后背，“嗯，我回来了。”  
   
Loki只是暂时回来一段时间，之后还会走，但是尽管如此Thor也很高兴，第二天去上学的时候脸上也带着遮掩不住的笑容。  
一到教室Fandral就找到了Thor，“兄弟，数学作业写了吗，我昨晚喝多了，又忘了。”  
Thor朝着自己的书包扬了扬下巴示意Fandral去拿，然后转身出了教室。但是等他回教室的时候却发现基本上班上所有的人都围在自己的课桌旁边，他踮着脚悄悄往那边走，就听到人群中传来一声呼喊，“真的是GrandMaster的亲笔签名照！！！”然后周围一圈人就发出了呼声。  
此时人群中有一位女生发现了Thor，赶紧转过身来，“那张签名海报真的是你的吗！”  
Thor此时还没有反应过来发生了什么，他不记得自己有过那种东西，但那东西又确实是从自己的包里掉出来的，于是他硬着头皮回答，“是啊，是我的。”  
女生的眼睛里迸发出光亮，“你怎么弄到的！这个可是超级限量的！你太厉害了吧！”  
Thor转头看了看桌子上平铺的那张海报，海报上的男人涂着蓝色的眼影，画着浓浓的烟熏妆，银白色的短发，懒倦地窝在沙发上，下面是一个洋洋洒洒的签名，Thor并没有觉得这东西有什么好的，他又看了看女生，“你喜欢吗？喜欢就送给你吧。”  
女生像是得到了什么天大的惊喜一般尖叫了出来，“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！谢谢你啊！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我终于拿到人生中第一张限定了！！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”  
Thor看着疯狂的女生，觉得她莫名其妙，摇了摇头他坐在了位置上开始准备上课了。  
   
下午回家后他跟Frigga提到这件事，Frigga说这是Loki的一个咨询者，据说好像很有名，就顺手给了Loki一张签名照，Loki想着你们年轻人应该会喜欢就塞到了你的书包里。  
Thor想，现在的人审美都怎么了，怎么会喜欢这种。


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迟来的万圣节特辑，马上剧情就要进入转折高潮期了，转折完就快完结了

10月31日，每年的今天，是一个名叫万圣节的节日。街区里所有的孩子们都会穿上父母准备好的衣服化身成一个个“小恶魔”去进行trick or treat的活动。  
曾几何时，只到Loki大腿高度的Thor也拉着他挨家挨户地去讨要了糖果。几乎所有人都知道Thor不喜欢那种软软的黄色的玉米糖，但是几乎没有人知道为什么他不喜欢，但是Loki知道，连最枝末的细节都知道得清清楚楚。  
   
嗯？如果你要问为什么，那Loki只会对你笑笑，然后用纤细的食指竖在微翘的嘴角边，“嘘。”  
   
其实这件事说出来Loki还挺懊悔的，毕竟让一个小朋友留下心理阴影不是一件什么值得炫耀的事情，以至于后来的十几年里他都致力于消除Thor的这种恐惧。  
比如今天，Loki在Thor躺的床的那一边放了一个开了口的小南瓜，里面黏糊糊的，用被子盖住，只要一伸手去掀被子就会触到里面黏糊糊的内瓤。在盖上被子的那一刻Loki默默在心里祈祷，“诸神在上，希望今天Thor不会把南瓜弄碎把床单被子弄脏。”  
万事俱备，只等Thor回家。  
   
Loki坐在沙发上看书，思绪不知不觉就飘回了当年，Thor 10岁那年的万圣节。  
当时人们还处在迈克尔迈尔斯的恐惧中，万圣节最恐怖的就是带着白色面具的人，小孩子还没什么毕竟身高不够。可是Thor不怕，还扬言要保护Loki。  
   
“Loki，你跟在我身后，别走太远了。”Thor头上带着Frigga做的小翅膀头盔，背上披着红色的小披风，然后一只手拿着小锤子，另一只手拿着小篮子，威风凛凛地走在前面，不时回头看看跟在身后的Loki。  
Loki无奈地翻了个白眼，不过在晚上别人应该看不见。明明就是Frigga害怕Thor太皮了走掉了才再三摆脱Loki一定要跟在Thor后面，但是前面一群吵吵闹闹的低矮生物确实让Loki烦躁，所以他保持着一段不远不近的距离跟在后面。  
   
不知道走了多久，万圣节的夜晚不存在着什么门禁的说法，整个晚上街区都吵吵闹闹的。低头一看手表，已经快凌晨1点了，前面这群小矮子居然还活力满满，Loki想，不能熬夜，我得回去睡觉了。  
   
于是他从旁边小朋友的篮子里顺走了一根香蕉然后算好了Thor要回头的时间，提前把香蕉放在自己站的位置上，然后躲到一旁的树丛中。  
果然，走在前面的Thor在几次呼喊Loki没有得到应答后开始回头寻找Loki，而和他一起的小朋友们也帮他一起寻找Loki。  
   
“Thor！这里有一根香蕉！”其中一个小朋友说。  
“我要找的是Loki！不是香蕉！”Thor很着急。  
“可是万一Loki被变成香蕉了呢？他刚刚就站在这里啊……”旁边另一个小女孩凑过来说。  
“Loki才不会被变成香蕉！！！”Thor更加着急了。  
“可是……可是这里没有Loki哥哥啊，只有一根香蕉。”小伙伴们似乎被Thor的焦急感染到了。  
   
而当事人本人，Loki，正躲在一旁憋笑。他想，差不多了，小东西们也该回去睡觉了，这大街上都快没人了。  
于是他沉了沉声音，“快回家吧~~~~”  
   
视线中的小孩子们都肉眼可见地抖了一下，于是Loki继续，“快回家~~~”  
“你想要的东西都在家里~~~”  
可能是由于这过于诡异的场景和家里父母准备的万圣节糖果的诱惑，小家伙们都飞快地凑成一团然后往自己家的方向走。  
Loki目送了大部分孩子回家后快步往自己家里走，毕竟万圣节嘛，他还是要准备点东西。  
   
回到家他从果盘里掰了一根香蕉放到自己的床上，然后用被子盖住，又在床头柜上的书上用铅笔写了一个不完整的 “HELP” 当然，P并没有写完整。做完一切之后他把卧室的门虚掩住，就像平时他在家睡觉一样。然后他走到了客厅接近阳台的地方，那里从大门看过来是视觉死角，又因为平时Loki购买的是遮光窗帘所以在没开灯的情况下藏在那里几乎不可见。  
   
果然不到一会儿Thor就回来了，他先敲了敲门，等了一会又自己掏钥匙开了门。Thor没有开灯，他先是在门口朝里面张望了一下，然后悄悄地阖上门，一步一步慢慢地往里面走，他看到了虚掩的卧室门，噔噔噔地窜了过去。Loki想他现在应该在判断床上躺的是不是自己，他伸出了头，看到Thor已经进去了，然后他悄悄悄悄地凑了过去，站在卧室门口往里面瞧。  
   
Thor没有一下子掀开被子，而是先用手在软软的被子上使劲拍了几下，Loki感觉一阵肉痛。  
然而令Loki没有想到的是，Thor把手伸进被子里摸了一下，然后拿出来放在鼻子上闻了闻，一下子就哭出声来了，一边哭还一边叫着Loki的名字。  
Loki此时还愣在外面，因为他对于现在发生的事情根本没有概念，也不存在在他的预想里。  
   
就在Thor愈哭愈烈的时候他赶紧跑进去抱住了哭得伤伤心心的小Thor，“没事没事，别哭了，我在这我在这。”  
Thor抬头，小脸上眼泪鼻涕混作一团，一看到Loki，马上把头埋在他的衣服上，“哇啊啊啊——Loki！——”  
“好了好了不哭了。我不是在这吗。”  
“我以为你变成香蕉了……”  
“没有没有，我在这呢。”Loki把手放在Thor背上帮他顺着气。  
“我刚刚以为我把你打死了……”说罢还举起手来拿给Loki看，肉乎乎的小手上全是黏糊糊的香蕉，然后他在Loki抓住他的手之前“啪”地一下打在了Loki的衣服上。  
此刻Loki依旧一直手抱着Thor，另一只手抚在他的背上帮他顺气，还一边说着“没事没事，我在这我在这，不哭了不哭了啊……”  
   
后来还是熟悉的Thor哭累了才睡着，而Loki，在把衣服和床单被套枕套一起丢进洗衣机之后洗了个澡才睡觉。  
   
Loki发誓，这辈子他都不会再玩万圣节吓人的把戏了。  
上床前他看了看时钟，早晨4：00，新的一天完美的开始。  
   
从那次之后Loki再也没有看见Thor挨过有关香蕉的东西，香蕉，香蕉牛奶，香蕉派……发展到后来什么黄色的，软乎乎的，黏糊糊的东西都变成了Thor的禁忌。  
这个时候Loki大概发现了自己对于Thor的重要性，以及，他开始了关于消除Thor的“香蕉恐惧症”的工作。  
直到现在——  
   
“咔哒”， 是门开的声音，Thor回来了。  
Loki赶紧把书放在一旁，然后用被子把自己捂住，装作不在家的样子。  
听声音Thor已经走进来了，  
“Loki？？？”  
   
Loki努力不让自己抖动。  
   
等了一会怎么没动静？  
Loki想，要不要伸出头去看看？  
   
咦？Thor呢？Loki从床上站起来。  
   
就在Loki往卧室门口走的时候，身后的窗帘突然动了动，一个金色的东西扑了出来，吓得Loki“哇”的一声叫。  
定了定神才发现是Thor，Loki恶狠狠地把笑得站不住的Thor扑到在了床上，  
“该死的Thor·Odinson！！！不准笑了！！！”  
   
Thor好不容易停住笑，稳住了身上的Loki，  
“好好好，不笑了，对不起对不起，我不该吓你的。”  
   
“哼，知道就好。”Loki扭了扭身，想从Thor身上下去，但是他发现被Thor圈住的自己动不了，“Thor放开我……旁边……喂！！！”  
   
Thor从躺着的姿势一下子反过来把Loki压在了身下，然后俯脸到Loki的耳旁，“啊噢，看来明天有得忙了。”  
   
Loki翻了翻白眼，对啊，不仅要洗床上用品，还要洗沙发。


End file.
